Other Half Of Me
by BatGirlHenderson
Summary: New girl. Nice... When Nicole moves to California,she doesn't suspect to meet people who don't already know her. Yeah,Nicole has her secrets. But then again,who doesn't? Four guys does she immediately meet,but only one notices that she's wearing a mask that he can see right through to her true feelings. "Loosen up" He says, "Be you." And Nicole's gonna have a hard time doing so.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okkkkaay. So here I am. Not dead. But fully alive. This shall be my second story. If there are any mistakes that should be fixed,pllleeeaase do not hesitate to say. I shall get to fixing it immediately and then repost it. And if it still has errors than...that** **sucks.**_

_**Enjoy?**_

* * *

"Get to class,Mr. Mitchell."

"I'm going,I'm going." Logan said as he closed his locker slowly,walking with his literature book in his right hand lowly,heading to his first hour class.  
And as soon as he's entered,his reading teacher speaks, "Ah. Late again are we,Mr. Mitchell?"

"Well I needed to find my homework,Mr. Sweeney." Logan replies strolling his way over to his usual seat in the far corner of the second row.

"Did you,now?" Mr. Sweeney questions, "Well,as you never seem to fail me in your masters of writing,let's begin class,shall we?" He turns around to the chalk board and starts writing words Logan doesn't seem to care about much. Instead,his eyes focus on something else. Someone else,to be exact.  
Sitting in the front row,second seat,was a girl with her brown hair up in a bun,simple blue hoodie,and glasses perched on her nose. Laying low in her seat while having a book resting before her on the edge of the desk. Someone he never saw before.  
Logan smiled thinking, "_New girl. Nice.."_

But Logan is soon interrupted of his thoughts when he hears the room go completely silent,before Mr. Sweeney decides to talk, "Excuse me?"  
Logan looks to where his teacher is looking. Clearly,he sees that the person,is 'New Girl'. Mr. Sweeney has to say it again,louder this time to get her attention. She quickly raises her head from what she was reading,

"Care to put your book up,and pay attention to what we're about to do?" Mr. Sweeney asks raising an eyebrow,

"Oh..sorry..." She says quietly as she stuffs a piece of paper,apparent to be her bookmark,into her spot and shut the book sliding it to the far end of the desk as she sits up properly.  
Logan once again smiled finding that rather cute. She had a timid voice,which made Logan smile all the more.

* * *

Agonizing time that passed by in class,even though it was Logan's top subject;well one of them. It seemed like forever until the bell finally rang,the students immediately standing from their desks,grabbing their things,and exiting the classroom.  
Logan's eyes scanned over to where 'New Girl' sat,but she wasn't there...Logan frowned silently while furrowing his eyebrows. He sighed grabbing his literature book off of the desk,and waiting to see if she would be sitting in a desk reading a book in his next class.

...

This sucked.

'New Girl' wasn't in second hour art. She wasn't even in third hour algebra,just some of his friends,well a bunch of people who called themselves his friends since everyone wanted to be Logan's friend. No,he wasn't a popular jock or something,but he was a very popular guy with a great personality,brains,and looks. Oh. Why don't we take this time to introduce this fun loving Logan Mitchell?  
Born and raised in Minnesota. Along with three of his best friends,James Diamond,Carlos Garcia,and Kendall Knight. When they were all thirteen,the decided that with more opportunities of getting into better collages,and schools,the three moved to L.A,California with their families. Logan wanting to be a doctor,James an actor,Kendall a professional hockey player,and Carlos...well he hasn't really put his mind to just _one_ goal in life at this moment.. The Knights only with Kendall,Katie,and Jennifer Knight. Carlos along with his father and mother. James just with his single mother Brooke Diamond. And then there were the Mitchell's. Logan and his mom Joanna. Logan being the second oldest of his three friends,but also the genius of them. He didn't quite show it,though.  
You see,while in Minnesota,Logan was the brightest kid in school. You could call him the 'nerd' of the entire town. But once he got to California,he showed off some of his true talents. Like his abilities in sports,and some of his classes;art,drama. He was no longer named the nerd of the school,but more like...well,they just called him Logan. That's the guy population of this school's name for him...  
The girls on the other hand...well...a bit of a man-whore. Every girl wanted to be with him..but Logan? No. He wasn't 'slutting' around with every girl who would drop their panties for him,but...every girl wanted to be. But for now,only one girl was lucky enough be with Logan Mitchell. _Camille Roberts._ The thing is...it's more of an image thing. They both know that. They actually both agreed on being there for each other just for a withholding image...but that mostly applies to Logan's part. Anyways,Camille is away at her dad's for a week in Nevada. Their parents are indeed were divorced,so that means since Camille is gone,Logan's can have his freedom of not being annoyed by a perky brunette. Camille is a bit too dense in her popularity she probably forgot all about their agreement. Let's just not worry about that part right now. But once again,Logan could not give a shit whether he has an image or not. As long as he has his best friends,and family,it's smooth sailing from there.

...

It was until lunch time rolled around when Logan saw her standing at the front of the line,yet again with her nose in a book. He laughs to himself at how adorable she seems to look while doing that. What? Logan's eighteen. He's into girls. If he sees a girl he thinks is cute,he'll point it out. He's a pretty strait-forward kind of guy. Which can be a blessing and a curse in his life...  
As he moves up,she's already coming out with her tray,book under her arm as she grabs her silverware.  
Logan's gonna be real corny right now,but he _swears_ he stopped breathing once he caught a full look at her face. She was pretty. _Really_ pretty. She makes her way to the back of the room to the empty far end table,sitting herself down. She then seeks her book,pushing back her lunch tray,and begins reading once again.

"Scoot up." His thoughts interrupted by a voice behind him.

As soon as he gets his tray of food,he heads over to the table of three familiar faces;it was basically 'their table',according to the popular people. The three guys he's very fond of,Kendall Knight,Carlos Garcia,and James Diamond.

"Can't sit. New girl over there." Logan says pointing toward her direction.

The three guys turn and look over that way,James quickly being the first to speak, "Carlitos,I give her a close enough eight. You?"

"High nine. She's not showing off. She doesn't look like a slut,like the girls around here do." Carlos points out.

"Do you guys always have to rate people?" Kendall questions turning his attention back to Logan who's still standing in the same spot looking over at 'New Girl', "She's seems cute,dude."

"She is. I'm gonna go sit by her.." Logan replies,

"We are,too! Let's go buddy. Lead the way." Carlos says picking his food up,and standing up with James. Logan smiles as Kendall does the same, "Yeah,let's go welcome her." Kendall says.  
Logan smiles and heads over to her table. No one but her is sitting at. Even better.  
Logan is of course the first to sit down,right in front of her. James next to Logan,Kendall next to James,and Carlos of course on the other side of Logan. They all place their trays down,and smile at her patiently.  
Her eyes scan up ever so slowly,while her head does the same. She uses her index finger to push her glasses up from the tip of her nose,and comes insight of four boys sitting across from her. She scans over them as she blindly places the book upside down on the table to keep her page, "Um...hi?" She says quietly.

Carlos,being the little ball of energy he is,spoke up first, "Hey! We noticed you're new here. I'm Carlos!"

She nodded her head slowly as her mouth moved but stutters as she tried to form words.

"I'm James." She turns her head over to James and nods her head once again,

"I'm Kendall." She does the same to Kendall as he smiles to her.

"And I'm Logan." He states sending her his famous crooked smile that apparently he doesn't know makes every girl in this school swoon.  
She smiles shyly and for about the fourth time,nods her head. It takes her about a minute to annalyze everything. Not that there's much to see,but it's sorta just surprised her, "Nicole.." She says quietly,while placing her hands in her lap.

"How come none of the teachers we've been in class with,have announced your name?" James asks,

Nicole fixes her glasses once again, "I asked for no teachers to greet me. I'm just a new kid." She replies once again quietly.

"Why?" Carlos asks this time.

"Well...um...don't like being the center of attention the first day?" She replies more like a question,

Kendall laughs, "James here would say otherwise."  
Logan whispers a 'good one' behind,literally,James' back and gives him a fist bump.

"Where are you from?" Carlos asks giving her a smile,

"New York.." She replies running her hand up and down her arm nervously.

"New York! The big apple,huh? Why'd you move?"

"Carlos,we want to welcome her,not interrogate her." Kendall says.

"Um..it's okay. We moved here because of..um..family problems. That's it." Nicole says quietly.

The guys all say "Ohh.." And nod their head,until Kendall speaks again, "Well! Welcome to L.A.! We just wanted to introduce ourselves and get aquainted. Just know that if you need any help,we'll be glad to show you around."

"Thanks."

"So! What other classes do you have?" Logan asks her while taking a bite of his food.

"Umm..." Nicole reaches into a pocket and pulls out a piece of paper,and hands it to Logan.

Logan sips some of his drink and smiles, "Awesome! We have the next two classes and...last hour together! I'll help you get there." He says handing it back to her.

"Um..thanks."

"You gonna eat?"

"Not that hungry.." Nicole replies shoving her tray to the side and reaching for her book again,

"Book-worm,are we?" James speaks up, "Logan here is the same."

"Shut up." Logan mutters finishing the last of his drink, "Catching Fire. Have yet to read that."

"It's a great book. This is the second. Have you even read the first?" Nicole asks all of a sudden speaking the level of sound the guys were.

Logan shakes his head, "Nope...still have to. Been wanting to actually."

"You could always read mine!" Nicole suggests with a smile. Logan smiles back and nods, "I'd like that." And like that,they smiled at each other for a second until James went to speak again, "You guys are like perfect for each other. Get a room."

"Douche." Logan says once he goes back to the real world.

"Um..well..I should get going to my next class." Nicole says quietly,but when she sees the four guys looking at her in shock,she says, "Oh. I've noted that every class starts five minutes after the first bell which rings in about.." She pauses to look at her phone which she pulled out of her hoodie pocket, "ten minutes. Which means if I get there now,I have extra reading time." She gets up and puts her book back under her arm while she picks up her tray with the other, "Um..see you guys." She says quietly and walks off.

"I'm going with her." Logan states getting his stuff and getting up from the table, "Wanna get to know her better.."

"In what ways?" James asks with a smirk.

Logan hits him upside the head, "Is your head always in the gutter?" And walks off quickly throwing his things away,and putting his tray away to catch up with Nicole who was barely reaching the lunch doors. He hurried over and held one door open for her, "Care if I join you?"

Nicole smiles, "Not at all."

As they both walk down the halls together,Logan manages to get her to talk. He highlights the important things in his mind like,

1.) She's out of her element.

2.) She'll only talk if she can relate a lot.

3.) She's pretty.

4.) Smart.

5.) Pretty.

And that's where he just stopped and admired her presence..

They reached their History class door,and Logan opened it once again. Once they were in,their teacher,Mr. Higgins,spoke up, "Logan Mitchell? Is that you? _Early_ to a class?"

Logan chuckled and sat down in the far end corner of the second row;maybe you can already tell this is probably his favorite seat, "Oh you know me,Mr. H. I'm _full_ of surprises."

Mr. Higgins laughs as Nicole takes a seat next to Logan, "Well. Why wouldn't you be. I see you already met Nicole?"

"Yeah. She's pretty cool." Logan replies with a smile directed to Nicole even though he was staring at his teacher.

"Well we are beginning a project today,so why don't you two just pair up? Is that problem?" Mr. Higgins asked turning so his back was to them and began writing on the chalkboard.

"Not at all. I'd love that." Logan once again answered looking over to Nicole who was already staring at him. She bit her lip and looked down at her desk.

_Well, _Logan thought, _this is gonna be an interesting day._

* * *

_**Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...eh? You like? I promise it will get better. And overall not so boring...Review? :) -M.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah. Next class is chem." Logan tells Nicole, "Which today is...Thursday? Right. Which means that we won't have any work. It's review today for the test we'll have on Monday."  
Nicole simply nods. Then Logan,being the strait-forward kind of guy he is,asks, "You're shy aren't you?"

"Umm..people do tend to call me that. But you should know that with my friends back home,I'm not quiet at all. Once you get to know me,and I trust you,I'm kind of crazy." She replies fixing her glasses.

Logan's thoughts find their ways to _other_ things as she said, "_Once you get to know me,and I trust you,I'm kind of crazy." _He licks his lips once and rubs at his neck with a hand, "Uh-um. Good to know. Um,we should get going to chem."

XXX

After chemistry class,Nicole and Logan went their separate ways. But before that,Logan suggested they talk about their History project last hour and see what the schedule for that would be.  
On his way to his next class,his_ good_ old buddy Toby that he _absolutely adores (_note the sarcasm._)_ started walking with him, "So I see you've already made your move on that hottie Nicole,huh?" Toby asks nudging him in the shoulder.

"Fuck off. She's a nice girl." Logan snaps.

"Woah,woah. I'm not trying anything,but..lemme just say. She is _fine. _But what should you care about? You got a girlfriend,Mitchell."

_Shit. _"I do. And?"

"Ohh. I see. Just trying to get off some other way? Camille ain't good enough for you?"

"Fuck you. I never said anything! Camille's my _girlfriend._ Nicole's a friend."_ Sadly._

"Okay then. I'll remember that." Toby says before opening the door to class and walking off to his seat without another word.

XXX

After last hour together with Nicole,Logan stayed behind with her by her locker,

"So...history project together,and a homework assignment I could help you out with.." Logan says hoping Nicole would catch his drift.

"How's that gonna work out?" She asks as she takes and puts back some stuff into her locker.

"Well...um..I dunno. Maybe..we could meet up? Or um.." _Why was Logan all of a sudden nervous?_

"Maybe I could come over? Because uh...my house is having some uh...remodeling done! Yeah..that's...that's what's happening.." Nicole says frantically.

Logan raises an eyebrow in suspicion, "Yeah. That'd be cool. When's a good time? Maybe today?"

"Wouldn't that be a little bit of short notice? I mean,wouldn't your mom mind?" She asks shutting her locker to face Logan.

"My mom?" Logan scoffs, "The more visitors she has,the better her life gets. She's a warm-hearted kind of person."

"Oh." Nicole simply says.

"So? What do you say? Today?"

Nicole hesitates a little but then slowly nods her head, "Um..yeah. We'll get done sooner anyways.."

XXXXXXX

After Logan asking Nicole if she would text or call her parents to see if she could come,Nicole answered, "Um,yeah..texted my mom when we were at your locker. She said it would be fine. As long as I'm home by at least eight or nine."  
But that was just a plain out lie. Nicole's dad was at work; as usual. And mom? She wasn't there...literally. But we'll get to that later.

"So do you usually walk home?" Nicole asked taking off her glasses and stuffing them in her bag.

Logan smiled at her face. Without glasses. She still looked good..no makeup or anything. Just seemed like a perfect complexion, "Uh,yeah. Do you usually wear your glasses?" He questioned her this time.

"No. I usually wear them at school. But at my house too. I have contacts,too."

"Me too." Logan said with a smile. Not a lot of people know about him and his glasses.

"You wear glasses?" Nicole asked a bit shocked.

"Eh. Prefer wearing my contacts like right now. It'd be rare time to find me with my glasses on."

And Nicole just smiled at the thought of how Logan would look in those glasses of his. When Logan turned at curb of the sidewalk,he immediately turned once again into an open gate,Nicole following right behind him.  
It was a nice home that suited him. A large enough two story home. It was just like a huge welcome mat to her. It seemed very nice and homely.  
Nicole followed Logan up his porch steps into the front door. The inside quickly greeted her with a large set of stairs to her right,and a nice little den to her left. Down the hall in front of her seemed like an entry to a kitchen to the left,and to the right seemed as if there were separate rooms for who knows what.

"Honey? Is that you?" A woman's voice called out.

"Yeah,Ma! I'm here! And I brought a guest!" He hollered back.

Within seconds a woman appeared from what Nicole guessed of the kitchen hallway, "Who is this?" She greeted with a warm smile.  
As Nicole got a good look of her,she saw that Logan had most of the same characteristics of her. Same colored hair,skin complexion,nose,and those deep chocolate brown eyes. Then she wondered how much he gained from him father,but there were no father figure pictures anywhere to be found. Only of them,lined the room.

"Mom,this is Nicole. She's new here." Logan announced as his mom stuck out a hand for Nicole to shake, "Nicole,this is my mom Joanna Mitchell."

Nicole slightly smiled, "It's great to meet you. And I'm sorry to just intrude into your home. I'm just here for a history project I have with Logan. It won't take long."

"Nonsense! You are welcome at anytime! Stay as long as you need. Now. Who's hungry?" Joanna said kindly.

"I'm starving." Logan stated.

Joanna chuckled, "I know,sweetie. Are chicken sandwiches alright with you,Nicole?"

"Perfectly fine,Mrs. Mitchell."

"Please,call me Joanna. No need for the fancy talk." She smiled before leaving the room to head back to the kitchen.

Logan turned to Nicole, "She's great isn't she?" He chuckled.

"She really is."

XXXXXXX

After eating the probably best chicken sandwich she had ever had that Joanna made,they both headed up to Logan's room to get started on their history project.

"Okay! Where do we start?" Logan asked as he shut the door of his room to sit on his bed inviting Nicole to sit by him.

"Umm...do you have a laptop?" Nicole asked as she took her glasses out of her bag,put them on,and sat next to Logan.

"Doesn't work.."

"Where is it?" She asked once again.

Logan got to head to his desk,where he opened a drawer and pulled out an apple laptop, "I don't know why it stopped working. I never really used it for anything. Other than research. Like pre-med things and such. It just freezes whenever I want to get on the internet or anything really. And like glitches here and there. Even turns off by itself sometimes."

"Lemme see,please." Nicole said and Logan handed her the laptop. She turned it on and waited for it to boot up. Once it did,she got to his home screen she clicked on the "Google Chrome" icon and waited for it to pop up. But like Logan said,it froze. She then proceeded to click the "CTRL" "ALT" and "DEL" buttons on the keyboard at the same time.  
Logan watched her intently. Carefully seeing what she was doing. She seemed to had logged off,but then she was right back to the home screen. She pressed different things,and clicked on various things to no avail. About five minutes later,she announce, "Yep. You have a virus. So...let me just get this...and let it download...okay. Now I just gotta run this and then it'll clean the virus right up. You also had a lot of pictures and downloads so the memory system might have crashed because it couldn't support it. So this will help delete unneeded ones,or clean the salvageable ones. So there you go." She handed Logan's laptop back to him, "You just gotta wait a few minutes. And it might turn off again,but it'll be restarting so don't press the power button because it'll turn on again by itself."

Logan's mouth hung wide open, "How in the hell did you that?" He asked in exasperation.

Nicole's eyes widened a bit and she hesitated to answer, "Uh. Um...I just...I don't-I really like technology..."

Logan closed his mouth and nodded slowly, "Okay? Umm..I guess we should just start on the report for this. We got our subject,so let's go ahead and write down what we have so far in our books."

"Yeah..let's do that."

* * *

After spending about two hours on their project,it was safe to say they would have it done in time. Nicole slipped her history book back into her bag,and brought out her math assignment.

"Okay,Logan. You are about to try to teach the stupidest girl in the universe math." She announced looking him straight in the eye.

Logan showed off his crooked smile of his and told her "Aw,come on. I bet you're the smartest girl."  
She smiled and blushed causing her to look down and fiddle with the design of her algebra book. Logan lifted her head up with a gentle swift movement of his hand on her chin, "And adorable when she blushes,too. That's a plus."  
And Nicole would be lying if she said her heart beat didn't speed up when he did that. And her eyes sure as hell darted from his face,to his lips wondering how they would feel against her own. But what ruined the moment was the voice of Logan's mom from downstairs,

"Nicole,honey! Are you staying for dinner?" She called out.

Nicole blushed again and got out of Logan's grasp. Logan answered for her, "She is,Ma!" Then he looked back at her, "Adorable." He whispered before reaching out and taking her math book from her, "Let's start our lesson."

XXXXXXX

After eating a home cooked delicious dinner,Nicole announced that she should probably get going back to her own house.

"Thank you for letting me stay,and for the delicious food,Mrs. Mitchell." Nicole said as she got up from her seat picking up her plate. But Mrs. Mitchell was at her side taking the plate from her in a flash,

"Joanna. Call me Joanna." She said before scurrying to get the other plates from the table and going back into the kitchen to wash them.

"I'll walk you home,Nicole." Logan said heading to the door and picking up her bag that she had placed there before dinner started.

"No! I-I mean...you don't have to! I can walk home perfectly!" Nicole explained quickly covering the door with her body so Logan wouldn't follow.  
Logan quickly trapped her against the door with his hands at each side of her on the door, "You have a secret you're not telling me Nicole?" He whispered,staring directly down at her.

"No-no! Why..why would I keep a se-secret from you?" She answered shakily.

"Hm..I don't know. But fine. I won't walk you home if you don't want me to." He replied trailing his hands up her arms slowly. Until they reached her neck,he leaned down. She could feel his breath on hers. Lips so close,that if she moved her head just ever so forward...they would be connected. But she didn't because she felt a weight slip onto her neck, "See you tomorrow." He whispered fixing the neck strap of her bag to fit better. He moved her gently to open the door and escorting her out by his hand on her lower back.  
With one last smile,he closed the door leaving Nicole standing there. Mesmerized.

* * *

_**Oh Logan,Logan...**_

_**What's gonna happen now? And why is Nicole so nervous when it comes to talking about her home?**_

_**Review? -M.**_


	3. Chapter 3-Too Many Sorry's

_**Hey! I see that I already have some follows and favorites,so thank you. But yet no reviews. ._. Hopefully I'll get some soon? Eh. Or else you just like being those silent readers. I'm okay with that,I'm sometimes those kinds of readers,too. ;) Anyhoo! Onto the chapter!**_

**_Enjoy?_**

**_Disclaimers: I do not own BTR; sadly. I also do not own anything related to 'Apple',other than my iPod of course. Speaking of 'Apple' I do not own,nor do I know anything about their company. It's all just my imagination wanting to write these things_**.

_**Also,one more thing; the italics written in first person,or in direct to someone, would be the character**_** thinking/their thoughts.**

* * *

On the following day,Nicole was walking to school when she heard a familiar voice behind her,

"So you live that way?"

She froze in her tracks until she felt a warm presence right beside her,then she began walking at a slower pace, "I guess so." She told Logan,who was following right behind her.

"You guess so?" Logan asked her curiously.

"Yeah.."

She felt a gentle grasp around her wrist, "What aren't you telling me,Nicole?" He asked once again,softly.  
Nicole closed her eyes and spoke,her voice just above a whisper, "Not now..._please._"  
He let go of her wrist and grabber her by her shoulders in a comforting way, "What's wrong,Nicole?"

"Later. Promise." She whispered again not looking him in the eyes. And with that,Logan nodded his head and walked to school in silence with her.

XXXXXX

When lunch rolled around,Nicole stuck around with Logan. She still being shy with the rest of his friends. And yet,there was no awkward tension between any of them. Not even for Nicole.

As they all sat at the table Nicole was sitting at yesterday,Carlos broke the silence by asking, "So! Umm..you finish your book,Nicole?"

Nicole slowly looked up from her food, "Um,yeah. Finished it last night." She smiled.

"And for how long were you reading it?" James asked this time.

"...since yesterday..."

"HOLY CRAP!" James exclaimed.

"How?!" Kendall wondered.

"I couldn't even finish that in a week..." Carlos announced.

Logan looked over at Nicole seeing the slight blush already appearing on her cheeks. He smiled and waited until she caught his gaze. He mouthed, "_Adorable." _And smiled even more. Which made Nicole _blush_ all the more.

And what those two didn't know were the glances the three other friends were sharing of what they had just witnessed. What's going on between Logan and Nicole...?

XXXXXX

Once again as yesterday,Logan stayed behind with Nicole at her locker. Just staying with her since he was still curious to as why she was always nervous to when they talked about her home.

"Um..do you wanna finish your own part on our project? I can finish mine,and the little extra things." Nicole asked closing her locker and turning to Logan.

"No. This is _our_ project." Logan said with a smile. But he could clearly see how nervous she was. So he softened his expression, "My house today?" He asked.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be. _I'm _sorry. I shouldn't be in your business,and I should keep to myself." Logan replied,ushering them both out of the building, "Your choice. My house,or I'll do it myself."

Nicole sighs and gives in, "Let's go to your house."

XXXXXXX

"If I had known Nicole would be coming over,I would've made some food! Oh dear,I'm so sorry honey. It's just work all of a sudden came up. They need me to go to the office for who knows what!" Joanna exclaimed.

"Ma,calm down.." Logan pleaded, "I'll just cook something up. I did learn from the best after all."

"Oh,okay..." Joanna sighed, "Well,I should get going. I don't know when I'll be back,sweetie. I shouldn't be back late. But to play it safe,you start on dinner later." She said in a hurry while getting her bag,and strapping it over her shoulder giving Logan _and _Nicole a kiss on the cheek before running out the door.

"Wow.."

"Yeah. She's a busy woman." Logan states putting his bag by the stair case,Nicole following his lead and heading into the kitchen with him, "Mac and cheese okay with you?"

"I thought you were gonna cook." Nicole said.

"This is basically cooking. For me. Just a snack for now anyways. And it's in the microwavable form! All the more easier!" Logan exclaimed with happiness. And Nicole thought it was damn cute of him.

"Yeah,yeah. That's fine." Nicole said with a small smile playing on her lips. Logan smiled back at her,and started the microwave for the allotted time,but doubled it because he put both of them in there saying that 'Its faster,and it works so it won't explode the house. Don't worry.'

"Soo.." Logan says nervously, "Umm.." And why he nervous when _Nicole wasn't?_

"Tell me about yourself Logan." Nicole said out of nowhere to keep Logan from making a fool out of himself.

Logan chuckled and walked over to her who was leaning on the refrigerator,and Logan leaned on it himself in front of her, "What do you wanna know?" He asked mischievously.

"Hmm..." Nicole pondered for a second, "Favorite color."

"Red."

"Favorite snack?" Nicole asked with a chuckle already having a guess in mind.

"Macaroni and cheese!" Logan exclaimed with a smile.

"Do you like to read?"

"As you probably heard James announce the first day we met you was that I might be a little bit of a bookworm.."

Nicole laughed, "Favorite thing to do?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm...favorite thing to do would be...making you blush." Logan said,the last part of his words being only a whisper by her ear. Logan leaned back to look at her now flushed face looking all flustered, "Adorable." He whispered softly. They were interrupted by a beeping noise,signalling that the little food was ready. Logan smiled at her,and did the unexpected.

He leaned down,and gave her a kiss.

On the _cheek_,that is.

Her breath stopped. How could one _simple_ gesture,cause her body to shoot electricity through her veins? _What the hell,Logan? You can't just do that to me._

With one last smile,he went to check on their appetizers.

XXXXXXXXX

After working more on their project for about three hours,they got halfway done with it. Who knew it would be so much work for a history project?  
Logan made dinner,which was a delicious pasta alfredo. Even though it was boxed,Nicole gave the guy some credit.

After eating,Joanna still wasn't home from her work. Logan suggested watching a movie while they were up in his room putting away their school supplies.

"Um..sure. I still have a couple of hours before I go home." Nicole answered resting her head on the headboard of Logan's bed.  
Logan smiled at how normal he thought she looked seeing there, "What movie? I have '_The Hunger Games'_." Logan said in a happy tone.

"Noooo. You haven't read the book have you?"

"...no...but I have seen the movie a couple of times. Which made me wanna read the book." Logan answered standing by his TV looking through the cabinet of DVD's he had.

"UGH. You're supposed to read _then_ watch the movie,Logan!"

Logan looked over her with a surprised look on his face, "I'm sorry?"

"It's just that the movie somehow _always_ turns out different than the book. The book is _always_ better than the movie." Nicole said in a pouty voice.

But Logan had already put in the DVD of '_The Hunger Games',_turned off the light, and walked over to sit by Nicole,and giving a soft lingering kiss on her cheek, "You're so cute." He whispered pulling back.

Nicole closed her eyes and whispered back, "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" He wondered.

"Kissing my cheek and saying all that...nice stuff."

"Because you deserve it." Logan answered making Nicole go silent. Then what he said next made Nicole's eyes shoot open with shock, "But you don't know how badly I want these kisses to be on your lips."

_And Nicole felt the exact same way. _

Logan shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows, "I am so sorry. I seriously don't know why...I don't know why I'm doing all of this. I really don't even know why I said that...Nicole I'm sorry. I didn't mea-"

"Then show me." Nicole whispered.

"W-what?" Logan said turning his body to face her.

"Show me how badly you want it." She answered at a normal tone of voice.

Logan's eyes widened a bit,but when he looked straight down into her brown eyes,he saw something that wasn't always there before. They were no longer filled with shyness,and innocence. But with determination,with a hint of desire.  
And the next thing Logan knew,was leaning down and about to place his lips onto hers when he heard his mom's voice from downstairs,

"Logan,honey? I'm home!"

And then and there was when everything snapped for Nicole. She instantly got up and looked at Logan saying one simple thing before rushing out his door,

"_I'm sorry."_

* * *

_**...I'm sorry...-M.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! So. First things first; I want to thank my first reviewer on this story. This review actually motivated me to write and upload this chapter today.**_

_**BigTimeRusher422:**__** Well,t-hanks for letting me know that you think my writings fantastic! I feel pretty cool knowing that you're already hooked! XD Thank you so much for liking it so far,and for reading and reviewing. It means a lot! P.S-I've read your story,I believe a couple weeks after you published it,"Breaking The Ice A Logan Henderson Love Story.",and I was wondering if you were going to update it? I seriously LOVE it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Once again,I SAAAADDDLLLYYY do not own BTR.**_

_**And one little thing I would like to point out,**_  
_**This was supposed to be a slow moving fanfic,but I guess my fingers just start typing until they are satisfied. Sooo,this is a bit rushed...;) Hah...rushed. Get it? Big Time RUSH. Haha...I'm one for puns..**_

_**Anyhoooo! Um..OH! I barely realized that the title for my story probably has no strings attached to the main concept of this story...OR MAYBE IT DOES. I dunno...OKAY. I'm done rambling. ONTO THE CHAPTER!**_

_**...Enjoy..?**_

* * *

When Nicole awoke the next morning,she thanked God that it was Saturday. After what happened-scratch that. After what _almost_ happened yesterday with Logan,she wouldn't be able to face him right away. But she's of course not going to lie; if it would have happened,she wouldn't have stopped.

Yeah,they really only just met,but Logan...he's just...Logan. That's it. Somehow he manages to get Nicole's adrenaline running with one simple touch. God knows how it would've went down if they actually kissed.  
What _would _have happened if they _had _kissed? Would it had been just a one time thing? Or multiple things,drawing along the lines of a 'Friends with Benefits' sort of thing?  
Or maybe even the one thing that got Nicole's heart swelling with emotion; would it lead to a blooming relationship? Filled with sweet loving names for each other...Nicole letting Logan call her adorable when she blushed,and she would love every second of it. Sweet nothings whispered in her ear when they were sitting together,alone. And the thing Nicole wished she had with _one special person;_ sweet,gentle,soft,loving kisses on her lips. Pecks of adoration on her neck,cheeks,forehead,or nose. Just _something_ to show her that...that he really cared.

But Nicole couldn't handle that. Not when there's _always_ the possibility that her heart will get broken in the end. Not when she knows how it feels to get her heart broken by the one person...she _never _thought would do that.  
So for now,she'll be putting Logan to the back of her mind.

If that's even possible.

XXX

To say that Logan wasn't thinking about Nicole the whole weekend,would be an understatment.

He thought about her from sunrise,to sunset. Every minute of his being of day. Each second of his thoughts were filled with her. Yeah,go ahead and think that this is just a usual 'love story',but truth is,Logan didn't want a love story. He just wanted,and as cliché as this sounds,he just wanted Nicole. No,not to love and to hold,in sickness and in health. He just _wanted _Nicole. No weirdness. No awkward remembrances of what could have happened.

So,as he lied in his bed on the Sunday evening at 8:30 PM of his weekend,he just thought,for who knows how long. No sad thoughts,no happy thoughts,either. Just thought of what _will_ happen. And Logan's gonna be damned,if he can't break the wall between Nicole and him to get through to her. But right before sleep claimed him,he thought of two words. And two words only.

_I'm sorry._

And it wasn't only because of what he did,but because of Camille.

XXX

On Monday morning,Nicole didn't hang out with Logan for the remainder of time they had before first hour. Instead,she hung out with one of newest friends,Jasmine Coulter,who she had met in Pre-Algebra.

"Just do it,Nicole." Jasmine told her,as they sat in the stands waiting for the bell to ring signalling their first class.

"Jasmine...it isn't that easy." Nicole replied shoving her face into her hands.

Jasmine put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Nicole. I know,and I'm not treating you any different. You're not treating me any different. I'm normal,and _you_ are too. It makes you no different than who the rest of us are. You're just blessed. Theirs no problem with that,is there?"

Nicole sighed and shook her head, "Thank you."

Jasmine smiled, "You're my friend. And I hope we'll stay like that for a long time. I promise I won't betray you or anything,okay?"  
Nicole agreed by giving Jasmine a quick hug just in time for when the bell rung.

"After school. I promise,he's not gonna be any different to you just like me,okay?" Jasmine told her as they headed down the stairs of the stands.  
And right before they parted ways for their own classes,Nicole smiled, "I hope."

XXX

As Nicole was at her locker,she heard the familiar voice speak softly beside her, "Nicole. _I'm _sorry."

She turned to look at him and smiled, "Logan,I don't need any apologies. But _I_ will say that _I'm _sorry. Now,I don't want this to be a whole apology fest celebration,so let me just say one thing." And that's when she turned nervous.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows and nodded his head,urging her to go on.

She took a deep breath and said, "Today...my house?"

* * *

_**OOOOOHhh...I seriously don't know how all of this came to mind,but what I do know is how I'm gonna work all of this out. ...Most of it.  
**__**So! What's Nicole finally doing? Yep! Taking Logan to her home...but what's been taking her so long to do so? He secret will be revealed in the next chapter...hopefully.  
**_ _**And *sigh*. Her secret isn't big and suspenseful. It's just...okay. I just wanted this story to be that way,okay? Sorry if you're dissapointed...-M.**_


	5. Chapter 5-Hmm

_**Hey...sorry that this is SOOO late,but I had a church camp to go to! Four days without being able to use the interwebnet. I'm okay with that,but I was NOT okay with the camp...Anyways!**_

BigTimeRusher422-Haha,okay. You get onto that. Writers block suuuuucks. UGH. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)

SprinklzAndPixieDust-Haha,Mrs. Mitchell sure did have absolute horrible timing. Damn. Thanks for being..umm...intruguied in this! Haha,thanks for reading and reviewing XD

logilicious-Well thanks for loving it! I love your support ;D Thanks for reading and reviewing!

_**Okay! Happy reading,**_

Onto the chapter!  


* * *

_****_  
Logan had told his mom about his staying at Nicole's for a bit. She totally agreed and trusted him. And by that,Logan knew that she meant...not to do anything_ stupid_..

As Nicole and Logan walked to her house,she was filled with nerves. And Logan could tell. He shoulders were risen a bit too high,her walking was...different than usual. But Logan kept to himself. Not showing how nervous HE was. What was Nicole hiding all along? Like...seriously?  
Logan looked around his surroundings as he walked. It was a whole different neighborhood than where he lived. He could say that this neighborhood was sort of like the one James lived in. You see,since his mother now owns her own cosmetics company,they have a very blessed life.  
To put it short; it was a rich neighborhood.

"Logan?"

He turned his head to see Nicole waiting for him by a big gate. Behind the fancy steel bars,stood a fancy big house. Probably a bit,wait...maybe a lot bigger than James'. It seemed like it had three stories.  
Logan could see Nicole was unsure of what to do next,but she finally opened the gates by typing in a code by the gates,and walking inside of her owned property. Logan followed behind her.  
She took a deep breath before she opened the front door.

"Well.." Nicole said, "Welcome?"

Logan laughed, "Nice place." He paused for a moment. "Is this what you've been afraid to tell me?" He asked as he followed Nicole up the big spiral staircase.  
She had frozen in place for a second,Logan doing the same,but then she began walking again until she reached the top and started walking down the hallway entering a room on the far left.

"This is my room.." Nicole said quietly.

Logan looked at her sitting cross legged on her bed, "You didn't answer my question." He said softly,putting his bag on the ground and going to sit next to her.

She closed her eyes,and she felt the tears coming. How was she supposed to tell him? Just like the other people she told,he'll probably look at he differently. Just like everyone else.  
Soft lips on her forehead calmed her, "You don't have to tell me anything. Sorry to pressure you." Logan whispered.

She rubbed at her eyes and stood up in front of him, "No. I have to." She let out a sigh,and began, "Yes. The house is what I was afraid of telling you. Because..well..."

"You do know James has a lot of money,too,right?" Logan announced.

Nicole's expression softened, "Really?"

He nodded his head, "I'm not gonna treat you any differently. Not gonna walk around carrying a role of red carpet for you to walk on. You're just gonna be like James. Or Kendall,or Carlos. You're just gonna be Nicole."

Nicole felt a tear trickle down her cheek, "..no-no ones ever said that before.." And in an instant,Logan was right there. Wrapping his arms around her,holding her in an embrace that promised safety.

"Everyone's always said that they would do anything to make me happy...and they always got something in return..but it was always about the money. Money was everything that mattered to them. Nothing involved me. I had no real friends. They were just USING me. It-it's just...it's just not fair,Logan." Nicole sobbed into his shirt.  
Logan petted her hair with one hand and using the other to rub comforting circles on her back, "Shh. Its okay. Don't think about anyone else right now,okay? Just think about me. Think about much I care about you. How lucky I am to have met you. Think about this. About _us_."

She looked up at his last sentence. He smiled down at her. It was like nothing else even mattered right now. How could Logan calm her down so rapidly?  
As he kissed her forehead another time,she smiled,hugging him tighter. But then she whispered, "That's not all."

"What?"

Nicole pulled herself out of Logan's grasp and looked down at the floor, "There's more.."

Logan sat her and himself down on the bed again and waited for her to talk.

"I...have-um. I have some..conditions." Nicole spoke after a couple of minutes.

"Conditions?" Logan asked curiously.

Nicole sighed and just spoke without shyness, "I have PTSD. So I tend to go into depression from time to time when I remember...those memories."

"...post traumatic stress disorder?" Logan asks once again.

She looked at him, "Yeah. How do you know?"

Logan smiled a bit, "I wanna be a doctor when I grow up."

"Oh..so do you know what dyslexia is?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Yeah. One of my cousins has it."

"Really?" She asked in shock.

He simply nodded his head, "But she's no different. She just has trouble reading. And she's a bit slow if she needs to remember a lot of things. But still."

She didn't respond. She just looked down at her lap where her hands were folded together.

"I won't treat you any differently,Nicole. Everyone has their flaws." Logan said wrapping an arm around her,and she immediately went into his embrace.

"Mines not so bad. That's mostly why I wear glasses. And love reading. Which is weird since my dyslexia should keep me from reading. But...that's why I read. I don't want to be lowered down to a level just because of that." Nicole said quietly.

"You're you."

Nicole smiled. A _real_ smile. "Thank you." She said looking at him wiping her eyes with a laugh, "You're a pretty cool dude,Logan."

"I know." Logan replied a bit cockily. Nicole laughed once again,and playfully pushed him. Logan pushed her back smiling at how..._free_ they could be when they were with each other. Logan wasn't afraid to be himself. So the next thing Logan did was stop for a moment. Nicole froze to look at him, "Logan?" She asked, "You okay?"  
He looked at her straight in the eyes,and put a hand on her cheek.  
Nicole's eyes widened a bit,but before she could say anything,Logan placed his lips onto hers. _And she melted._ _Sparks. _All the stupid crap people say they feel when they kiss someone they really like. She felt the fireworks,the spark,the instant desire._ And she loved it._

She kissed back,but only for a second before Logan pulled away. He slowly backed away,giving Nicole time to open her eyes. And when she did,she saw the nervousness in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry..look I know this is why we stopped talking for a bit,but...I'm sorry. Last time you ran away,you can't run away from your own home anyways. And I'm as sure as hell I'm not leaving either. But I really am so-" Logan started panicking but when her lips silenced him,he just had to stop talking.  
She placed her hand on the back of Logan's neck,while Logan's arms wrapped around her waist bringing her closer as if his life depended on this. Their lips moved in sync with each other. Logan's hands going up and down her shoulders making goosebumps on her skin. Logan just couldn't stop. He was loving every moment of it. And when Nicole decided it wasn't enough,Logan found her straddling him. Logan groaned slightly when Nicole moved a bit and managed to rub her thigh against his slightly growing erection.  
Yeah. This girl _defiantly_ has a major effect on Logan. Just her.  
But everything seemed to come back to reality when Nicole slowly,_very_ slowly drew out the kiss and pulled back breathlessly. Resting her forehead against his with closed eyes,she breathed in and out.  
It took about two minutes for Nicole to face him after what she had just done. She barley met this guy. And she already wanted to play tongue hockey with him. And she just about did then,too.

She opened her eyes and saw him looking right back at her with eyes filled with adoration, "Aren't we supposed to be working on our history project?" He asked a bit smugly.

Nicole scoffed and moved off of him getting off the bed and heading to her bedroom door, "Shut up. I'm gonna go order a pizza or something. I'm hungry." She announced with a bit of confidence. Why? She was supposed to be all clammy,and nervous,and awkward at this moment. But...she wasn't. Not one bit. She wouldn't even mind if Logan just attacked her then and there and didn't stop.  
She could hear Logan laughing behind him before she exited the room.

__When Nicole was downstairs ordering the pizza,he felt...guilty. Why,you may ask?

Camille.

Sure,Logan already admits that she's just for the image,but...if something happened between him and Nicole,what would Camille do? She would never let Logan live that down. But what's not fair is that Camille's probably just using Logan the same way. Logan doesn't want to be doing that,but hey. Once you have something good,you don't wanna let go.  
And why all of a sudden is he feeling so very guilty?  
The other night he was lying in his bed,ready to go to sleep when his phone goes off. It was from Camille. It had said, _"Hey Logie bear! Just letting you know that my vacation at my dads house is gonna be another week longer..so I won't be back until Friday. Miss you!"_

Soo...yeah. Guilty about leading Camille on? Hell no. She's probably already doing that to him. But leading Nicole on. But...who said anything would happen between them? It was just a kiss right?

One kiss. Not like Logan hasn't done that with any other girls.

And he hasn't ended up with any of them...

But Logan has a feeling that this is going to end really bad.

* * *

_**Dear Lord,Logan. My goodness. SO! There you go...her BIG ULTRA secret. Psh. Sorry about that. I just like...I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. I SERIOUSLY THINK MY WHOLE MIND RECALCULATED AND NOW LOOK AT THIS.**_

**_Um...once again,sorry for the late update. The whole church camp set me off. So...thanks for reading? Review?...-M._**


	6. Chapter 6-Well

_**Blah,blah,blah. Not feeling very...pip pip da doodly doo right now...  
Sorry for the late update...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush,or the company 'Apple'. I only own the characteristics of the little fan fiction world they live in,and the character Nicole Shaw.**_

_**Onto the chapter.**_

_**Enjoy?**_

* * *

After ordering an getting the pizza delivered to her,she sat the box down on the dining table and called Logan down,this was basically their lunch..  
He was down in a jiffy,Nicole knowing little that it was because Logan needed his mind off of Camille quickly.

He smiled quickly at Nicole before reaching for a piece of pepperoni pizza when she opened the box and took one herself.  
And just like that,it was silent.

And _that's_ when Nicole got nervous. After what happened in her room,she doesn't know what to expect. Was she expecting a whole, "I've been in love with you ever since I laid eyes on you,please be mine," speech from Logan?  
...nah. Well...possibly...but..ugh. No.  
After a couple of seconds of being lost in her La La Land,she was brought to attention by Logan's voice,

"So,you never told me what your parents work in." He stated,a small smile coming to Nicole's face. Why,you may ask?  
The remembrance of her mom.

She laughed a bit before answering, "My dad..he uh,he works for the 'Apple' company. That's why we have this kind of life.." She said waving her hands around slightly to show the house.

Logan's face was expressed as though he was trying to figure something out,and when his eyes widened a bit,he said, "Oooh! That's how you fixed my laptop! Not just cause 'you like technology' crap you told me!"

Nicole nodded, "Yeah..I mean I didn't wanna tell you that. Cause,well..you know. But,yeah..he works there. He's really good friends with the boss's son."

"Well then. That's convenient,huh?" Logan asked with a smile, "What about your mom?"

And that's when Nicole's mood changed.

And Logan noticed. He furrowed his eyebrows,and waited for her response. After a couple of minutes,she finally said, "I don't have a mom."  
She didn't look him in the eyes,she looked down at the table,pushing her pizza away on a napkin.

"Oh my gosh,Nicole. I-I am so sorry. I really am. I didn't know. I didn't me-" But Nicole quickly cut him off by saying a simple, "No."  
She looked at him and said, "I don't need you're apologies,Logan. I-I just...this isn't something I wanna talk about right now. Not now,but later..is that alright?"

"Yeah.." Logan said a bit softly.

"I'm not hungry anymore. Eat as much as you want. I'm going upstairs to work on our project." And with that,she got up from the table,and left.

And Logan let her. Because he just _knew_ she needed to be alone at that moment.

XXX

After working on their project for a couple more hours,they got it done. Two very smart brains get stuff done fast,huh?  
As Logan was putting away his things into his bag,Nicole's voice spoke up, "Logan?" She asked shyly.  
He put away his stuff and pushed his bag to the side and looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Um...look. I know this is kinda out of nowhere,but since we're already here with school stuff,it reminded me that well...I still need help with math. A lot of my other teachers from different schools could never _really_ help me. My dyslexia sort of made it difficult for them. But for some reason,I understand it coming from you. I've always made it so close to not passing,but I tried so hard...I wanna know this stuff,Logan. I don't..I don't want to just _not_ know because of a condition." She said fiddling with her hands in her lap,

"You want me to tutor you?" Logan asked.

"If you want. I mean..I'm just saying. I-I could pay you if that's what you'd rather have. I just..I saw an opportunity of actually leaning."

"No." Logan said. "I mean,no. You're not paying me a cent. I'd love to help you."

"R-really?"

Logan smiled and moved over to her, "Really. It'll be my excuse to be with you even more. And do _this_ even more," He said. And with one swift move,Logan placed his lips on hers again. But this time,it was soft,and gentle. Not getting out of hand,or anything.  
He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers,looking at her closed eyes, "Every time I come here,you'll get kissed. You'll be told you're beautiful,and special,and overall amazing. Every time I come here,you'll be mine." He whispered.

"Why?" Nicole asked in a whisper,her eyes still closed.

"Seems like you deserve something good in your life at some point." Logan replied simply.

She sighed wanting to ask so many things...like, 'What are we doing?' or, 'What's going on between us?',but she kept that inside knowing that if she brought it up,she wouldn't really like the answer. So she opened her eyes and smiled a small smile at him,and simply saying, "Thank you."  
Just as Logan was about to say something,Nicole and him heard a car,and the gates opening and closing. Nicole shot off of Logan and got off the bed looking at him, "Dad's home." She said rapidly.

Logan was confused, "And?" He asked.

Her eyes widened, "Look,he can't see you! Or else he'll think something's up. _I don't even know if something's up.."_ She muttered ever so quietly so Logan couldn't hear.

"Why?" He asked once again.

"My dad's overprotective of me! Let's just leave at that. UGH! Hide in the closet!" She exclaimed as she heard a car parking in the driveway outside. She took Logan's hand and boosted him off the bed leading him to the closet,

"Don't you think your dad should get to meet your now new tutor?" Logan suggested,struggling a bit as Nicole tried pushing him into her closet.

"Logan! Not like this,okay?" She said a bit frustrated.

"Nicole."

She heard the downstairs door being unlocked,

"Logan,pllleeeaassee!" She begged.

"I really think I should meet your dad. Then he'll know I'll be over helping you. Don't you think your father should know that you're trying to learn,and then he'll be so pr-" He shut up when Nicole smashed her lips onto his. Her hands curling into his shirt. She pulled back and shoved the now dazed Logan into the closet, "Not today." She said,closing and locking the closet door,and ran off downstairs.

Just as she was heading towards the stairs,her dad was heading up them, "Hey,honey." Her dad said going to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Someone here?" He asked trying to look into her bedroom but failing as Nicole moved her body and head in his way not letting him see, "I heard you talking to someone."

"Nope! I..I um...I was talking to one of my new friends,on the phone! Uh...it was a math question.." Nicole answered.

Her dad slowly nodded, "You doing okay in math?"

"Yes,dad.." Nicole replied,her mood slightly changing.

"Reading?"

"Dad,I'm doing just fine,okay?" She answered slightly annoyed.

"I'm just wondering honey." He said heading to his room,Nicole following behind, "Look,I don't think I'm going to eat dinner tonight,okay? I'm really tired. I picked up something quick coming home from work just in case,so don't worry about me. I might just take a shower,and crash. You didn't make dinner did you? I'll feel bad if you did. We haven't eaten together in some time. I don't want this to be a routine."

"No,daddy. It's okay. I didn't make anything." Nicole answered standing outside of his bedroom door,while he was leaning on the doorway still holding onto his briefcase.

"I promise we will eat together tomorrow. Just like old times,okay?" He said making them both remember of her mom and his wife.

"Yeah,dad...just get some sleep okay?"

Leaning down to kiss her forehead, he said, "Goodnight. Love you,sweetheart."

"Love you too,dad." She started walking away when he closed the door,but rushed back to lean in to hear him go into the bathroom and shut the door. She scurried back into her room,unlocking the closet door letting Logan out, "Do you often lie to your father?" Logan asked with a smile.

"I like never do. You're a bad influence." Nicole answered.

Logan smiled at her while going to get his bag,and one strapping it on his shoulder, "My mom texted me when you trapped me in the closet. She needs me home for dinner. I forgot today was our little family dinner thing with me,her,and the guys."

"Oh...so I make you forget things,huh? Cool.." Nicole said.

Logan laughed a bit and poked her nose, "Not cool. But anyways,yeah. I would love for you to come,though. But I understand that you can't today,huh? You're dad."

"Yeah..." Nicole replied following Logan downstairs,and heading to the front door. Opening it she smiled at Logan, "See you tomorrow."

Logan smiled right back at her, "See you tomorrow,Nicole." He replied heading out the door,with Nicole gently closing it behind him. Before she could gush like the girls did in the movies,she heard a knock on the door. She smiled knowing it was Logan,and she opened it wondering what was wrong.

"I forgot this." Logan said before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. As they both pulled away,Logan smiled and pecked her lips one more time, "_Now,_see you tomorrow."  
She smiled at him for the millionth time,and watched him head back out the door again closing it behind himself.

_Then_ she slid down the door and smiled like she had just gotten her first kiss.

* * *

_**Review?  
**_**_Again,sorry for the late update...-M._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys...sorry for the late update :|**_

_**Umm...oh! Since my laptop won't work,I'm on my iPod,sooo: **_

_**All capitalized words are meant to be italicized. And all of my spelling errors...are my fault,but not fully...hah...**_

_**Onto the chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

When Nicole got to school the next day,she expected things to be just a BIT awkward between her and Logan,but it was just...the same. .

But they actually got a little closer. Logan always managed to keep himself close to Nicole when they were together. Always a hand on her shoulder,maybe even brush their hands together on an apparent accident. Being that way,Logan had told her that today would be a good day for him or her to come over for her tutoring. And whenever no one was looking,Logan managed to just give her a simple kiss on the forehead or cheek. She smiled just savoring it...because for some reason,she knew all of this was just...a lie. A lie of some sort. Just...something that would never mean anything,or would never work. Just plain stupid.

But that's exactly why Nicole went along with it.

Just like Logan said,Nicole did deserve something good in her life at some point.

XXX

"So..Logan."

"Yes,Kendall?" Logan asked shutting his locker and leaning back against it waiting for his best friend to respond.

"Umm...look. The guys and I noticed the..connection between you and Nicole from the beginning. But,Loges. What about Camille?"

Logan sighed, "Really,Kendall?"

"I'm just wondering,Logan. You can't just lead them both on,man."

"Wow. I cannot believe I'm hearing this shit come out of your mouth right now."

Kendall let out a frustrated noise, "Logan,I'm not saying anything bad! I'm just trying to say that it's gonna end bad if you don't do the right thing now."

Logan scoffed, "The right thing? Seriously? You're telling ME to do the right thing? What about Camille? She's probably fucking every guy she thinks is attractive and then what about me,Kendall? Tell me if she's doing the right thing. You know how it is with me and her. I know what I'm doing. So I suggest you get the fuck off my back about it." Logan spat,his voice louder than usual. With that being said,he stormed off to his next class.

XXX

When lunch time rolled around,you could easily feel the tension. Logan would keep his distance from the guys not really bothering to hear them.

Once Logan had his food,he went to sit by Nicole; who of course always arrives to lunch a bit early or just on time.

"Hey,Loges." Nicole said with a smile,before taking a sip of her drink.

"Hey." Logan replied simply with no enthusiasm.

And she was immediately concerned. Everyday,Logan would greet her with a warm smile or one armed hug. Or just a loud "HI NICOLE."

"Something wrong?" She asked him.

"...nothing." He answered taking a bite of his food. As she was about to question him again,the rest of the guys appeared and took their seats in the remaining spots of the table.

Then it went silent.

And Nicole got REALLY uncomfortable when this kind of stuff happened.

"Um..is something wrong,guys?" She asked looking around at all four of her good friends.

Then they all started talking at once,except Logan.

Logan sighed,got up,and left to throw away his trash. They all watched,as after he threw away his things,he left out of the double doors into a hallway.

"What did you guys do to Logan?" Nicole questioned again.

"Guys. Don't." Kendall cut in as Carlos and James were about to speak, "It's not our place. He'll get pissed off even more."

The other two boys sighed in defeat and slumped down.

Knowing that one of these boys was the most gullible and sweetest,she spoke, "Carlos..." Nicole said in a warning tone. "What's going on?"

Carlos looked up to her with nervousness in his eyes, "N-nothing!"

Nicole rose an eyebrow,and asked again, "Carlos."

"Oh well look at the time!" James exclaimed out of nowhere, "We have somewhere to be,don't we Carlos?"

Carlos looked over to his friend. Clueless like always,Carlos stared at him blankly. James sighed,got up,then dragged Carlos up and away with him.

That left Kendall.

And Nicole knew he wouldn't budge.

"Just go and find him. I know you'll be able to calm him down." Kendall announced nodding over to the double doors that Logan had disappeared in.

And with that,Kendall ate his food in silence,waiting for Nicole to head on.

So she did.

XXX

Sitting on the hallway floor,knees pressed up to his chest with his elbows resting on them is how Nicole found Logan.

She went and sat down by him cross-crossed, "You wanna talk about it?" She asked softly.

Logan looked over to her, "I don't want to hurt you." He said quietly.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him and asked, "What are you talking about,Logan?"

And right when he's about to answer,the bell rings. He sighs and shakes his head whispering a small "no" hoping Nicole wouldn't catch it,but she did.

"Let's get to class." Logan said simply as he helped Nicole off the ground and led them to their class.

XXX

"That is weird." Jasmine replied as Nicole had told her about Logan being so distant and being...well,weird.

"I know.." Nicole said leaning back on her locker,"I mean he's not even here! He ALWAYS stays with me by my locker before we leave. I don't even know if we're still on for my tutoring session."

"Dang." Jasmine said,but then a smirk appeared on her face, "So. You haven't told me what happened at your house yesterday! You were all giddy that night when you texted me." When Nicole blushed,Jasmine's eyes widened before she asked, "Did you guys get it on?!"

"Jasmine! God! No! Wh-what's your problem?!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Did you guys do anything? Like sure,I'm positive you guys made out or something,but you know...things get heated when there's an intense make out session. Especially with Logan Mitchell." Jasmine stated as if there was nothing wrong with what she had said.

"Look! There was no-" After a deep blush appearing on Nicole's cheeks,she continued, "There was no touching. It was ONE kiss. Not even a makeout." Not like the one at Logan's house before,at least.

Jasmine rolled her eyes at Nicole before saying, "Mhm. Anyways,what now? Whats up with you two now?"

Nicole sighed, "I honestly don't know. I would love to,though." She answered.

Jasmine laid a supportive hand on her shoulder, "You never know with a Mitchell. Trust me,I've learned the hard way. BUT before you interrogate me with questions about that statement,Logan has a cousin that's lived here before him,and we used to...eh. Don't really know how to explain it. Just...forget about it." She ended with a slight smile, "Look,I gotta be going home. Want me to walk home with you since Logan's being a douche bag and not showing up?"

"Woah,woah." They both heard a voice behind them, "I'm already having a crappy day! No need to call me a douche." Logan said in a teasing tone. Why all of a sudden did he seem better?

They all laughed and Jasmine spoke, "I'm gonna get going. You guys have fun." But before she left she turned back and said, "Not TOO much fun!" With a wink,she walked off leaving the other two blushing.

XXX

Review? 3 -M.


	8. Kendall's Always Right

_**Sorry for the late update..it'll be a little while before my next update too. I'm going on a short vacation. Writing this on my iPod again. Thanks for the follows read and reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you might recognize.**_

* * *

As they walked to Nicole's home,Logan and her made small talk. Nothing much,but as soon as they stepped into the home,Logan pushed Nicole up against the front door,placing his lips on hers hungrily.

Both sets of lips moving in sync with each other,Logan nibbling on her bottom one,tongue lining and slipping into the wet heat made it all too much. When the need for air was crucial,Logan pulled himself off of her whispering, "I've been waiting all day to do that."

All Nicole could do was nod in understanding.

Logan backed off rubbing at his neck, "Let's get to something to eat."

XXX

After eating some regular sandwiches,they headed up to Nicole's bedroom,sitting themselves on the bed and Logan teaching math for the next hour or so.

"You get it?" Logan asked pointing at the example in the book.

Nicole sighed, "I think I'm getting there..."

"I can show you again. Maybe an easier way."

"No,Logan. It's just-I don't know. It's just complicated for me in so many ways.."

"Hey. It's okay. I'll keep trying until you get it completely. No problem." Logan states simply,while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Thanks.." Nicole answered back quietly.

Sensing that she didn't feel good about herself,Logan lifts her chin up slightly and places his lips on hers in a slow movement. Nicole relaxes into it easily and just goes along with it.

Both mouths moving together in a sensual way,giving both parties a bolt of electricity racing though their veins.

Logan darts his tongue out to line the bottom of her lip giving off an effect of a soft moan from Nicole.

Opening up her mouth,Logan gains the wanted access and dips his tongue into the wet heat of Nicole's mouth. A battle of dominance was easily won by Logan,and then suddenly,it wasn't enough.

Laying down,Logan brought Nicole with him. She,easily straddling him,began working on his jaw,and his neck.

Everything else thrown aside. Homework was out of the question,and tutoring was the last thing on their minds. The only thing they would be learning and exploring would be each other.

Logan brought their lips together again,

"Logan.." Nicole breathed against his lips.

A hum in response turned into a little grunt as Nicole moved a bit,rubbing back on his erection.

"What?" Nicole said with a little worry as her shot up to look at him, "Do I need to get off? Oh,god. What are we even doing? I am so sorry."

"No." Logan replied quickly, "I just-"

What stopped him from talking was a ringing.

Logan sighed, "That's my phone." After Nicole getting off of him,she saw exactly why he made that noise earlier...

"Hello?" Logan started the conversation, "Yeah,mom...no,it's okay. No,I'm not mad at Kendall...well just because he went over there to talk to you,doesn't mean that I did anything...yeah. I'll be over there in a minute...love you too..bye." With a sigh,Logan closes his eyes and rubs at the back of his neck. Nicole watches an waits,seeing as though that Logan seemed frustrated.

Finally opening his eyes he says to himself, "As much as a douche Kendall is,I gotta love him."

Leaning over to give Nicole a sweet gentle kiss,he smiled into it. Pulling back with a smile still on his face,he said, "Give me your number."

Nicole's eyes widen a bit before saying, "I can't believe we haven't done that yet!" They both laugh,and Nicole complies to his command,giving him his number and Logan saying he would text her later for her to have his number.

"Okay...I gotta go." Logan announced putting his phone away, "I gotta straighten things out with my mom. And Kendall. And Carlos. And James." He laughs before giving Nicole another small kiss. And as he pulls back,be feels...sad. He's..not doing anything right. Maybe Kendall was right.

Who the hell is he kidding? Kendall's always right.

Well shit.

All that's going through Logan's mind, "I'm sorry. I'm not meaning to hurt you."

But it's already too late. Seeing her smile...he doesn't want to stop that. He just wants to be the cause as to why shes smiling.

But for some reason,life isn't fair at all to Logan.

XXX

"So what is all this about that nice girl Nicole,Logan?" Mrs. Mitchell asks her son with hands on her hips.

"Kendall. Did you really have to do this?" Logan turns to his best friend sitting at the kitchen table by him. Carlos and James at the counter,eating away at the homemade cookies,courtesy of Mama Mitchell.

"You know Kendall comes to me when you have problems you don't share,Logan." His mom counters.

"Yes,mom. I know. It's just that he doesn't have to be making a big deal out of this shit."

"Logan Mitchell! You do not curse in this home! I have taught you better!" Joanna exclaims pointing a finger at her son.

"It's not like I haven't done it before."

As Joanna gasps slightly,Kendall butts in, "Logan! Stop. Just listen to your mom without getting pi-um. Without getting mad." He says in frustration.

Logan gives him an exasperated look,and says, "Shut up,Kendall. There's nothing to talk about here anyways. It's a bunch of bull sh-"

"Don't you finish that word Logan." Mrs. Mitchell stops him sternly.

"Look. This is nothing big. We're all blowing it out of proportion. Now,can I go?" Logan sighed,

"Logan Phillip Mitchell,you will sit here,and you will tell me exactly what's going on. You don't need to hurt Nicole by doing it." His mom demands looking him straight in the eyes.

Logan scoffs and turns to Kendall, "Thats what you told my mom? Really?" He asks.

"I told her that you weren't thinking about the situation correctly. That you're dating Camille,but you're into Nicole."

"Kendall,how many times do I have to tell you? Camille isn't my girlfriend! It's just for a stupid fucking image! I couldn't give a shit weather I had an image,a girlfriend,or a respectable reputation. I've been through all the hate,and mean words. I know what it's like. It hurts. A lot. I don't know why the fuck I even do this. It just went all to my head,because for once,I didn't have to worry about getting beat up or getting called a pussy. So if I go back to being like I was in Minnesota,then I'll still be me. Without having to have a whole lie as a life. I'll still be smart,I'll still have a family. And if I'm not a complete douche bag,I'll still have you guys. You guys are my best friends,and I don't know what I would do without you." And by now,Logan was getting a bit teary eyed, "So can we please not do this? I just can't right now. I'm sorry." Then he just stormed off. Out of the room,leaving everyone to hear the running footsteps of Logan as he ran up the stairs.

The rest of the three boys turned their heads to Mrs. Mitchell,seeing that a couple of tears were sliding down her cheeks, "I never knew my own son had gone through all of that...he always seemed in such a good mood.." Then she broke out into sobs,saying "Why?" over and over again like a broken record. Before anyone could tell her to calm down and comfort her,she was out of the room in a flash.

"Logan held that in for a long time." Carlos pointed out quietly.

"It would only be a matter of time before he exploded..I guess this caused it,because he never gets that mad." James followed.

Kendall only nodded his head, "I knew we should've done something about that a long time ago. I mean sure,we kept the bullies away from him...and those words never got to him because of us." He sighs sadly and closes his eyes, "Im so sorry,Logan.." he whispered.

XXX

Logan never came out of his room that night. When the clock hit midnight,the guys knew he wouldn't budge. So they left to their own homes,each carpooling in James' car,knowing best not to bother Logan when he's mad. He would cool down by himself.

He wasn't mad,though.

Depressed was more the word to describe him at this moment. He though deeply,letting everything sink in.

He acted popular at school,like a jock. He played girls like cards. Not not sex,nothing sexual,but he saw right through them. He lies to himself and everyone else by having Camille. He fights with his best friends that are only trying to help him. And one of the worst,he ignored and swore in front of his mom. His own mother. The woman he loves most in his life. She was just trying to help. Instead Logan acted out,HE'S the one that blew everything out of proportion.

So now he sits in his bed,eyes wide open staring at the ceiling,not bothering about anything else. He just feels like he doesn't deserve anything. He feels like he should just curl up into a ball,cry his eyes out,and leave the world. But he can't. All he can do is let one thing run over and over in his head,

Kendall's always right**.**

**XXX**

**Review? -M.**


	9. Tears Are Sometimes Good Things

...Posting this late because for some reason,I can't go to sleep without posting it...

Disclaimers: I own nothing you may recognize.

Onto the chapter!

Enjoy?

(P.S.) the italicized paragraph in here means its a flashback...sorry for the writing errors. I've been having to use my iPod. Okay,now I'm gonna stop rambling...sorry,but this chapter feels like its gonna mess up the story to me,or else I'm just really tired..

* * *

When Logan awoke the next morning,he got ready for school putting on whatever he pulled out of his closet. Knowing that there were many texts from the guys that he refused to answer last night on his phone,he checked them now.

Six texts from Carlos,three long texts from James,and eleven from Kendall. They all went along the lines of saying "You okay?" "Don't stress over it." "We're always gonna be your best friends,Loges." And a lot of, "We're sorry" ones,too.

Not wanting to reply,he headed downstairs getting greeted by a nice smelling breakfast aroma. He saw his mother standing at the stove,working on cooking some scrambled eggs.

"Mom?" Logan said quietly and softly,fearing that if he did anything too rushed or loud,his mom would snap.

"Yes,Logan?" She replied,keeping her back to him.

Logan sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so stupid yesterday. And I'm sorry for being like that towards you."

His mother turned to face him letting him take a look at her face. Her eyes were red rimmed,and her nose puffy. It made Logan feel all the more worse, "Mom,I didn't-I didn't mean to make you cry. I am so sorry." Logan said feeling like crying himself so he could take the pain.

"Logie-Bear,I'm not mad at you. And you shouldn't be apologizing. I just..I never knew you went through all of that back in Minnesota. I'm the one that should be sorry. For not helping my own son! What kind of mother does that?" Joanna exclaimed feeling the tears coming back. But before she could say anymore,her son engulfed her into a big hug.

He spoke with a quiet voice,saying one thing that could make everything calmer and better, "I love you,Mom."

XXX

As Logan walked into his school,he headed to his locker right away. A voice that called his name,made him smile his first real smile of the day,

"Logan!" Nicole's cheery voice came from behind him. But then her mood changed when she saw the look on Logan's face. Even though he was smiling,she saw right through that mask. Which was weird,since they've only known each other for a couple of days, "Something's wrong..isn't it?" She asked.

Logan sighed, "No. I'm fine.."

Nicole crossed her arms, "No,you're not fine. You weren't fine last time,so now you are going to tell me what's wrong,Logan." She commanded.

Logan laughed and pinched her cheek, "Aw..you're so cute when you're all bossy."

"Excuse me?" Nicole gasped,

Logan laughed once again while shrugging at her. She scoffed and pushed his shoulder playfully, "Damn straight I'm cute." She stated with a smile.

Logan looked at her,then looked around them. No one in the hallways that were paying attention to them,so he cupped he cheek and gave her a sweet chaste kiss, "The cutest." He whispered with a smile.

At the tip of Nicole's tongue was the question, "Can we talk?" But it never came out. Logan knew because he asked, "What's going on in that head of yours? You got a thinking face on." Nicole slightly smiled,an shook her head. Needing to ask the question,she ignored it instead. As if like a sign,Kendall approached them with a quizzical look on his face,

"Loges?" The blonde asked hesitantly.

"What's up,man?" Logan answered back with his own question.

Kendall still seemed to be distant when he spoke again, "Umm..you alright or...do we need to talk?"

And there it was. Was it another sign? Kendall wants to talk with Logan,why can't Nicole?

"I'm fine." Logan replied simply, "Dude...you can stop worrying now. You look like you're about to shit your pants,or something."

Kendall let out a sigh mixed with a laugh, "Um. Well. Main thing here that I wanted to say,I'm sorry. You know you're my brother,and I will uh..dude. You know I'll always be here if you need me."

"I know,Kendall." Logan said with a smile.

"Yeah,okay. Umm,I guess I'll leave you two alone then." Kendall said nodding his head before heading off to his own business.

"Told you something was wrong,Logan." Nicole countered crossing her arms again.

"Nahh." Logan waved her off,slinging an arm around her shoulders leading her away from the lockers, "You're just off,that's it."

"Oh. Okay. Be that way." Nicole said over dramatically. And Logan just laughed as they headed to their first class of the day.

XXX

"What's up with Carlos?" Logan asks James in a whisper while they're in their history class. James gives him a questioning look,so Logan nods his head over to the Latino in the front row. He was awfully quiet today so far. James looks over and furrows his eyebrows before returning his attention to Logan. James shrugs slightly feeling a little worry bubble up inside of him. Their little ball of energy friend wasn't,well..he wasn't a little ball of energy today.

And that was bad.

XXX

Jasmine and Nicole were on their way to lunch when Jasmine decided to speak,

"Soo! Give me the details on what happened yesterday." Jasmine demands Nicole like that's the news she needs to gush about or else she'll die.

"Okay. I walked,I talked,I breathed,I-"

"Don't be such a smart-ass." Jasmine says with a slight smile.

Nicole only laughs before explaining the little heated moment her and Logan shared the day before. She then listened to what Jasmine had to share, "You guys are gonna have sex really soon." And she said it so bluntly,it seemed like she thought of it as no surprise.

"Excuse me?" Nicole asked a bit shocked.

"Well have you guys done hand jobs?"

Nicole blushed like crazy before squeaking out a "No!"

Jasmine chuckled before countering her with yet a mother question, "No blow jobs either,then?"

"Jasmine!" Nicole shrieked,her face as red as a tomato.

"Look,all I'm saying is that by the way things are escalating with you and Logan,you guys are going to be doing those things soon. And as soon as you do that,you'll be wanting to try other things. And eventually sex,Nicole." Jasmine reasoned calmly as she opened the lunchroom doors.

"Well I didn't know this would happen! I never even thought a guy like Logan would want to hang out with me." Nicole exclaimed getting in line for her food with Jasmine behind her, "I don't even know what's happening between us,Jas. And I'm getting really frustrated over it."

"I'm sorry,Nicole.." Jasmine sympathized.

Nicole stayed silent for a bit before asking quietly, "You think he's just using me?"

Jasmine sighed a little before she sat down in front of Nicole, "I really wish that I could promise you that he genuinely likes you,but I just can't. Apparently people here say he's known as one of the ladies men around here. Im not gonna sit here and tell you that he's a player and those people are right about him...but I don't really know what to say,Nicole. I guess in my opinion,you should just see where it goes from here."

"Just keep...doing what we do?" Nicole asked shyly.

"Yeah. Keep shoving your tongue down his throat,and see if he would just keep going." Jasmine answered,taking a bite of her food.

"Wow. Way to put things gently."

"You know it,girl." Jasmine said with a wink, "Oh,hey look. Here comes your lover."

"Oh my gosh. Really,Jasmine?" Nicole asked.

Jasmine just greeted Logan with a smile,while smirking over at Nicole.

XXX

Walking to Logan's home after school was always pleasant. But it always felt to Nicole that students stared at them while they were leaving the school premises. But she just brushed it off...

When they got to his place,Nicole was surprised that Mrs. Mitchell didn't greet them. But she ignored that and followed Logan up to his room.

"So today we had to do this whole worksheet. It was a lot of numbers,but I got half of them done using the strategies you told me. But..they're probably not right. I tried,though." Nicole told Logan as she sat down on his bed handing him the worksheet from todays math class, "Check em' please?" She asked.

Logan smiled and obliged. He sat down next to her inspecting her work,Nicole watching hopefully.

"Well...fifteen out of thirty of what you did...you only got four wrong." Logan told her,making her smile like there was no tomorrow.

"For reals?! Logan! That's the best I've ever done by myself!" She exclaimed. She got off Logan's bed with a gasp,covering her mouth at the same time, "That's the best I've ever done.." She whispered.

"And I couldn't be anymore pr-woah. Are you gonna cry?" Logan asked going to stand in front of her. She nodded her head frantically,and smiled,letting a couple of tears flow freely down her cheeks, "I only got four wrong,Logan. And I did it by myself." She drew her hand over his cheek slowly, "Thank you so much,Logan."

"Anytime." He responded giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead.

Well...wouldn't this be a good time to talk to Logan? Or try out what Jasmine suggested?

...maybe a talk would be nice...but still..

Before either could say anything,there was knock on the closed bedroom door, "Honey?" Came Mrs. Mitchell's voice from the other side, "Lunch is ready!"

"We'll be down in a sec,Mom!" Logan called out. He waited until his mothers footsteps walked down the stairs,until they were in audible,before pressing his lips against Nicole's. Letting out a content sigh when they connected,Logan drew a hand around her waist wanting to keep her as close as possible.

"Mm..." Nicole mumbled pulling apart, "I'm hungry."

Logan laughs letting her go,and heads to open the door of his bedroom for her, "Then let's go eat."

XXX

Having enough time to fit in a full two hours of tutoring,and wasting and passing almost twenty minutes getting lost in each others lips,Nicole found out that it would go no farther than that for the moment. It was either because Logan just...didn't want that-even though it was kind of hard to think that he didn't want that when she could easily tell her got aroused when they did that sort it thing. And Nicole didn't help any by how she straddles him at the time.

Or maybe it was just because Mrs. Mitchell was home. And if she walked in on that situation...it probably wouldn't have ended well.

But all of this didn't exactly solve Nicole's problem. Maybe next time they would go farther. It would be better if they were at Nicole's home,though.

After watching some TV in Logan's room,they headed down for dinner.

And the food was delicious. Nicole didn't know how Mrs. Mitchell did it,but her food was just indescribable.

Declining Nicole's offer on helping clean up,Mrs. Mitchell waved her off,dismissing her in a kind way. Nicole shook her head not understanding why she wouldn't except help. Well..how would Nicole know,anyways? She doesn't even have a mom.

Even though reminding herself of her mom made her sad,she smiled. Sure she passed away when Nicole was only about four,but she still remembered her. She still remembered how pretty she was. How much of a role-model she was. She was always there for Nicole,she even remembered how whenever she had a nightmare,her mom would sing her a song to calm her and help get to sleep. And her voice was just as beautiful as she was. Nicole remembered that song as if her mother had just sang it to her yesterday. She would replay their moments in her head whenever she was having a bad day,or when she couldn't sleep.

But one of the things she loved most about her mom,was her name. Sure,that might be a bit weird,but Nicole didn't think it was one bit.

Lily. That was her mothers name. The reason Nicole loved it so much was because of the meaning behind it. She remembered why and when her mom had told her what her name meant,

_It was one weekday in the evening when four year old Nicole rushed into her moms room repeating over and over, "Mommy,mommy!" Her mother picked her up and inspected her, "Honey! Are you okay? What's wrong?"_

_Nicole shook her head from side to side, "Nothing! I just forgot that I had to ask you a question!" The little girl said frantically._

_Her mom laughed and sat down on her bed,lifting Nicole onto her lap, "What is it,baby girl?" She asked tucking a strand of Nicoles brown hair behind her ear._

_"Well,today I heard daddy talking in the living room. He said that he don't understand a word-"_

_"It's didn't,honey. He didn't understand a word." Her mom corrected with a chuckle._

_"Oh. Sorry,mommy. Daddy didn't understand a word,then he said that he had to get a book out. It's a big word! I don't know what it was."_

_"Oh,sweetheart. That big word you're wondering about is called a dictionary."_

_Nicole furrowed her eyebrows, "Whats a...what is it again?"_

_Her mom chuckled and set Nicole down on the bed. She went to a bookshelf in the room picking out a very big book. She went back to her daughters side and put the book on her lap, "Nicole,sweetie," She began, "This is called a dictionary. It's a big,big book filled with a lot of words and their definitions."_

_"But,mommy,I don't know what definitions are either!" Nicole exclaimed with a pout._

_"Definitions are what words mean,honey. Like...here! Like my name." Her mother continued to skim the pages until she landed in the 'L' section. Nicole watched as her finger scrolled down until it stopped and she spoke again, "Lily." She said, "Purity and beauty. My mother told me that was the meaning of my name when I was about five. But anyways,Nicky,that's what a definition is. It's the meaning behind a word. I don't really think it could be any more self-explanatory."_

_And when Nicole asked what self-explanatory was,her mother Lily,just laughed and kissed her cheek_.

When Logan's voice sounded by her,Nicole was knocked out of her daydream, "Nicole? Why are you crying?" Logan asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Nicole quickly rubbed at her eyes and sure enough,there were unshed tears. She just laughed a little before answering, "Just thinking."

"Since when does thinking make you cry?"

"Well,when you have a life like mine,you have some weird moments." Nicole answered smiling a bit.

Logan just gave her a weird look an shook his head, "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah..just..yeah,I'm fine." She answered, "Um,I should be getting home."

"Alright,I'll walk you home." Logan announced pushing Nicole to the front door.

"You don't have to,Logan." Nicole said as Logan handed her her bag, "I can walk perfectly fine."

"Shhh! I'm walking you home,so shut up." Logan said with a smile before calling over his shoulder to his mom, "Ma,I'll be back in a minute! I'm walking Nicole home!"

As Logan closed the door to his home,he linked hands with Nicole and started walking. It felt so natural. Their hand seemed like they were a perfect fit. And yes,that is so cliché.

While walking,Logan made little jokes that were too horrible,they were too funny.

Still laughing from Logan's last joke,she punched in the code to open the front gates and they walked to her front door.

"Thanks,Loges." Nicole said with a smile,placing her back against the door.

"No prob." Logan replied wrapping both arms around her waist and lying his forehead on hers.

"You should be getting home." Nicole stated,pushing him off of her.

"Wow. A guy walks a girl home safely,and this is how he gets treated?"

Nicole laughs at him,but stands on her tiptoes to kiss him.

And they shouldn't be doing this. Nicole just can't not do it,though. She tries to ignore how gently his lips move against hers,or how his hands just wrap slowly around her waist,bringing her closer-if that was even possible.

When Logan pulls back,he smiles at her and tucks a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, "See you,tomorrow."

Saying goodbye,and giving another quick peck,Logan's on his way home,leaving Nicole to watch him walk away.

XXX

Review?-M.


	10. Chapter 10-Just Trying Isn't Good Enough

Well,hey there! I'm really appreciating how many views this story has gotten so far,and all the reviews/favorites/follows you've given me. Umm..OH! I have gotten a new reviewer:) so thank you.

thesandbar- Yes. But I just had to put Camille in this story that way...Logan and Nicole would be like waaaay better if Camille wasn't in the situation. And yes,Camille in the show is just overall awesomeXD Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognize. Umm..oh! Writing errors are my fault...umm. Gladly point them out I you'd like! ...any constructive criticism is welcome..yep,I'm rambling.

And I really don't know why,but it dawned on me that my name on here was just completely RANDOM. I'm a Carlos girl,but Logan's amazing as well...yep. I'm ranting. Sorry.

Onto the chapter!

Enjoy?

* * *

The following day at school was just like any other day. Logan and Nicole passing through the classes they had together,Jasmine kept on torturing Nicole on the little 'sexy times',as she put it,with Logan.

Everything was just normal.

Except for Carlos.

He was still quiet. He didn't ask random questions like he usually did during lunch time. He didn't disturb the middle of his classes with his humming. He hardly talked or laughed,just nothing.

And that was scary.

It wasn't until last hour that James was paired up with Carlos,did he ask what was wrong,

"No..nothing." Carlos answered quietly as he wrote on the paper in front of him.

"Los,I know something's wrong." James stated putting a hand on his shoulder, "I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."

Carlos sighed,and shook his head, "It's Logan. " He said simply.

James furrowed his eyebrows, "What about Logan?"

"He's going to mess up,and make everything worse than where it's already headed." Carlos answered, "And if we try to help,he'll get mad at us again. And who knows how bad that'll end this time." He finished sadly as the bell rung,signaling the end of their class.

Carlos shook his head,getting up and taking the paper with him, "I'll finish this,James." He said. And with that,he left the room.

And James let him go,because he was going to solve this problem. Even if that meant causing more problems on the way.

XXX

As always,Nicole and Logan head out of school together,heading to Logan's home again this time.

Jasmine watches as they walk,noticing that their basically holding hands. They walked really close together,shoulders barley touching.

And she smiled a bit at that.

"And she was really proud that I aced that paper,because she knows about my troubles." Nicole told Logan as they neared his home,

"Well,I'm really proud of you,too." Logan responded with a smile,draping his arm over her shoulders.

For a minute she stayed quiet,but then she asked, "Hey,Logan?"

A short hum in return had her speaking again, "I really appreciate all the help you've been giving me. So uh,thanks.."

His arm just wrapped more tightly around her replying with a short, "Anything for you."

He led Nicole into his home,Mrs. Mitchell's voice not sounding throughout the home, "Ma?" Logan called out.

No answer.

"Ma!" He tried again,but to no avail. He scurried away into the kitchen,Nicole following in pursuit. Logan headed to the fridge,pulling a magnet off a peice of paper,and taking it off the fridge.

"Mom got called into work...said she'll probably be home late...lunch is in the fridge if we want anything..and to order a pizza or something for dinner...oh. She also says to take care." Logan said as he placed the note on the counter with a smile, "Home all to ourselves."

"Yay! No disruptions while doing homework!" Nicole chanted happily.

Logan scoffed and went over to her,wrapping his arms around her waist, "I don't think so."

"I think so! I've been doing so well,so let's go study some more!"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Studying can wait." He said quietly. In one swift movement,his lips were on hers. And just like that,she was putty in his hands. He smiled into it,slightly starting to push his tongue out to drag at the seam of her lips,asking for permission. She parted her lips,and just like that,Logan got what he wanted. He took his time paying attention to her lips,then her chin,and jaw.

She didn't even realize his name slipping out of her mouth when he started working on her neck.

Biting and sucking on the flesh until he left a satisfactory mark,he went back to find Nicole's lips.

After kissing for a good while,next thing Nicole knew,she was pushed up against the fridge,wrapping her legs around Logan's waist.

And then there was something new.

Logan moved his hips forward just a bit,and caused both parties to moan from the friction they were getting.

But then it stopped.

Logan started to walk away from the fridge,carrying them both to the staircase. Not backing off on kissing,he trudged both of them up the stairs and into a room. Nicole quickly suspected it was his room,

Kicking the door closed with his foot-you never know,mom could get home early-,Logan then proceeded to stalk toward the bed lying Nicole down gently,while getting in the position to hover over her.

Logan wasn't trying to make this go far,because Nicole probably wasn't ready for it. But when Nicole bucked her hips up a bit,Logan grounded down on instinct.

So Logan kept going.

Grinding down,she met him halfway up. Moaning out each others names,breaths becoming quicker,Logan stopped for a moment. He pulled his lips away from Nicole's,looking her straight in the eyes as soon as she opened them.

They were clouding over. Her lips were becoming red swollen from the pressure. They didn't speak,because they didn't need to. Logan saw no fear in her eyes,but a bit of nervousness. So he leaned down and gave her a sweet yet passionate kiss. Pulling back again,but lips still brushing against each other,he whispered, "Tell me to stop,and I will."

By that little gesture,Nicole could tell he wasn't just using her. Maybe later she'll end up regretting this,or even Logan will. But she didn't really mind.

The way his hair felt in between her fingers when he nipped at her neck or the sensitive spot right underneath her ear. How he was so gentle. Even when he ground his lower half onto hers,it was blissful.

But then Logan's hand was drifting down. He stopped when it reached the waistband of her jeans. Pulling back from her lips,he looked up at her with a smile,deciding that this was enough, "I'll stop."

And the next thing that came out of Nicole's mouth made everything else stop,and let her go, "Keep going."

XXX

"SO?!" Jasmine screeched as she met up with Nicole by her locker the next morning.

Nicole laughed,knowing what Jasmine was so eager about, "Yeah,we totally had sex yesterday." Nicole said with a sly smile.

"NUH UH!" She exclaimed, "Was it good?! I bet it was! I mean,have you seen that boy?"

"Jas! I'm just kidding! My god! Why did you believe me?" Nicole said a bit baffled.

Jasmine,not so nicely,shoved her, "Bitch..." She muttered, "Like I said,things escalated really fast with you guys,so..."

"So you automatically believed we had sex just yesterday?" Nicole asked crossing her arms.

"I would've believed you if you said Logan told you he loved you yesterday." Jasmine answered simply,mimicking Nicole by crossing her arms as well.

Nicole scoffed, "Whatever..."

"So tell me!" Jasmine demanded.

After a couple of seconds,and a couple minutes of blushing,Nicole answered, "We got really carried away."

Jasmine clapped her hands, "No way! Did you blow him?"

Nicole bit her lip before answering, "...I could've..."

And just like that,she was being dragged into the girls bathroom by the one and only,Jasmine. What a great friend,huh?

"Could've? What do you mean could've?" Jasmine wondered.

"I mean,things got pretty heavy...and I ended up...we ended up touching.."

"You jacked him off!" Jasmine said in not such a quiet voice, "And he helped you get off,too!" She added when she saw her friends face turn bright red like a stop light.

"Yeah..." Nicole said in a whisper. She didn't regret it or anything,it's just..it felt so wrong. She doesn't know this kid. Well she did,but...you know. Only been a couple days,or maybe a week that they've hung out,and they're already...doing that.

Nicole knows better than to do this. She's not like those..other girls. So,feeling a bit violated at the moment is completely fine,right?

It's not like Logan forced himself on her,and made her do it. Because Nicole DEFIANTLY had a say in the situation. And they both without a doubt,enjoyed it.

"You're not regretting it,are you?" Jasmine asked,knocking Nicole out of her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh...no." Nicole answered quietly, "No."

XXX

"So I figured out what Carlos' problem was." James told Logan as they were getting ready to shoot some hoops at P.E.

Logan raised an eyebrow at his tall friend while he tied his basketball shoes on, "What is it?" He asked.

"You." James answered simply while making the ball in the net with a jump shot.

"Excuse me?" Logan questioned again,getting up to get a basketball off the rack.

James dribbled over to the free shot line,not bothering to look at Logan, "His problem,is you and YOU'RE problems."

"What's that even supposed to mean?"

James rolled his eyes as he made a swish in the net, "It means,Carlos is afraid that if you mess up with this whole Nicole thing,he stands a chance of loosing one of his best friends if he tries to help. We all do,Loges."

"James,I understand-"

James cut him off, "Logan. We all know you understand what this situation might bring,but the thing is,you don't know how to deal with it." And as James could tell Logan was getting mad,he quickly added, "There is no reason for us to start a fight,it's just..Logan. You're smart,you can figure this out on your own without worrying one of your best friends. Carlos isn't Carlos anymore. And he won't be until you do something about this."

"I'm trying!" Logan yelled at his friend. James rose his hands in defeat. Logan sighed and shook his head, "I'm trying." He tried again in a quieter tone,running his hand through his hair.

"We know." James replied nodding his head in understanding, "But sometimes,you just gotta push yourself."

XXX

This was a realllly short chapter...most of these are uninteresting,BUUUUUT...soon,I will try to unravel some drama I've been thinking about...I once again thank you for the followers and favorites. The number of views areappreciated too. All of your reviews make me happy...:) Thanks for reading.-M.


	11. Too Much Awkwardness

So,I got a new reviewer...:)

RandomWriter23- Well,thank you very much for liking this story,and reading. It means a lot. Like seriously. T-hanks for reading and reviewing,and being very positive about it:)

Hiiiiiiiiiii...okay. Here's an update. I've had a really hard time writing this for some reason. I know where I wanna go with story (partially...) but I'm having a hard time getting it to balance out everything.

On another reason I'm having trouble: I went to one of-no. I went to the forking best concert of my life on June 30th with my three best friends. BTR WAS JUST-I CRIED OKAY? James was right there in front of us...HE SANG TO US. They have to take our minds and just like...turn them to mush. But I'm completely fine with that.

I'm still getting surprised by how many views this story is getting. It gets me happy to know that not only people of Fanfiction . net read this story,but guests do too. I love you silent readers XD

Wow,I ramble A LOT. Kay,I'll shut up now...

ONTO THE CHAPTER!

Enjoy?

* * *

Logan thinking about what James had told him during P.E was making him frustrated. He didn't mean to make himself Carlos' problem,the latino rarely gets like this at people. But who knows why this set him off so bad. Logan really wants to make everything right,believe him when he says that. But he just can't. He doesn't know how. He means to talk face to face with Nicole about what they're doing. About why they're letting it happen,about why it doesn't feel awkward,about why they need to stop because of Camille.

Oh shit.

Camille.

She's coming home.

So now Logan's sitting on the floor against the wall by his locker thinking about all of this. The bell had rung a couple minutes ago,Nicole was probably wondering why Logan wasn't at her locker and on their way to her house for their daily tutoring session. -He didnt really think much tutoring was going to be happening...- He quickly got up rushing over to a different hallway and heading to Nicole's locker. When he saw her standing,and leaning on her locker playing on her phone,he smiled. All his problems can go screw themselves right now.

"Hey." He called out.

Nicole rose her head,and put her phone away. Pointing an accusing finger at him she spoke, "You're late,sir."

"I know,I know. But now,I'm here." Logan said simply,pushing Nicole to the doors to exit.

"Mhm." Nicole mumbled. They made a little small talk on the way,until Nicole spoke of her day, "Anyways,today in math class,we got this paper to do. I got paired up with this guy named Toby. He was re-"

"Toby?" Logan gritted out.

Nicole looked up at him,and furrowed her eyebrows at him, "Yes?" Nicole answered more like a question, "Toby.."

Logan rolled his eyes as they both reached the gates to Nicole's home, "Don't hang out with him." He said a little too harsh. Who knows what lies and such Toby could be planting inside Nicole's head.

"Excuse me?" Nicole asked while punching in the code to lock the gates again when they entered her lawn.

Logan opened the front door for both of them,and sighed, "Just...I don't want you to talk to him." He said as they both stepped into the home.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do?" Nicole snapped,putting her bag down by the staircase,and crossing her arms.

"Nicole,I'm not telling you what to do,it's just that..look,Toby isn't a nice guy. Im just say-"

"Toby is a nice guy." Nicole interrupted.

Logan scoffed, "Trust me,he's not."

"He was very kind today. I didn't see him do anything bad,or comment anything negatively." Nicole retorted.

"Nicole. Just,please,okay?" Logan pleaded,not wanting to make a big deal out of this.

"Logan,I'm sorry,but I don't see anything wrong with us just talking. We're just partners in class. You can't really tell me what guys I can and can't talk to,you're not my boyfriend." But as soon as Nicole said that,she regretted it. They both stopped talking immediately,and just stared at each other with worry filled eyes. It was awkward to say the least.

This is the time to...talk,isn't it?

"Nicole? I thought I heard you. Did you have a good day at sc-who's this?"

Nicole hesitantly looked away from Logan to see her father coming down to stairs. He wasn't dressed in a suit,nothing fancy. Just some..pajamas,actually, "Dad...dad? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be working.." Nicole asked with a quiet voice.

It was the first time Logan actually saw her father. Nicole had his brown hair,his nose,but she probably got the rest of her features from her mother..

Her father raised an eyebrow to Logan as he walked over to his daughter wrapping an arm around her shoulder,and dropping a kiss to the top of her head, "I asked for a half day. I wake up early every day for the same thing,so I actually deserve this. I thought it would be nice to spend the day with you." He spoke,still looking at Logan with a questioning look, "But anyways,who is this?" He asked,referring to Logan who was standing still with furrowed eyebrows,and hurt eyes.

"Um,this is Logan.." Nicole answered,looking at the ground.

"And Logan is?" Her father asked again.

"I'm her tutor,sir." Logan answered for himself. He stuck his hand out and stepped up, "Logan Mitchell."

"Mitchell.." He spoke quietly. But he finally shook Logan's hand in his, "Call me Mr. Shaw."

"I've read about you. Almost vice president of the 'Apple' company,right?" Logan asked stepping to his regular spot.

Mr. Shaw smiled, "Why,yes." He answered, "That's why we moved out here. The promotion would be in this company in California. Not New York,where we used to live."

Logan nodded slowly, "Um,well,if you were planning on spending the day with Nicole,I guess I can tutor her tomorrow?"

"No,no,you go ahead and tutor her. But what exactly are you helping her with? She has trouble with math.." Mr. Shaw spoke,

"I'm helping her in math. I sometimes help her with her literature,but mostly stay in the math area." Logan answered, "She's actually been doing better than she has at her other schools. She said so herself." He said,while hesitantly looking over to Nicole who was already staring at him.

"Well that's great! You're a keeper! Oh,before you guys get to studying,let me whip up a snack for you guys. Talking about food,would you like to stay for dinner,Logan?" Mr. Shaw asks.

But before anyone could answer,Logan's phone rang, "Sorry..I should answer this. It's my mom." He said as he answered, "Hey,mom..no,I'm at Nicole's. Yeah..for tutoring...well,I guess it didn't send to my phone...yes,it is very last minute. Okay,mom. I'll be there in a sec...love you,too. Bye." As he hung up,Mr. Shaw immediately asked, "Your moms name is Joanna,right?"

Logan's eyes went a little wide but nodded, "Yes...how do you know?"

"I just knew you were Joanna's son. Right when you said Mitchell,I remembered Joanna. You got her eyes." Mr. Shaw said with a smile.

Logan was still confused, "I'm sorry,but how exactly do you know my mom?"

Mr. Shaw laughed, "When your mom used to live in Texas and went to Wallaway High,I was basically one of her best friends. She was like my sister. But I moved to New York once I graduated. We didn't get the time to stay connected and all that. I'll have to meet up with her sometime..does she still know someone by the name of Jennifer?"

"Ohh...well,I'll let you surprise her with that news. But yes. Jennifer Knight. She's divorced now,but has two kids." Logan said with a slight laugh.

Mr. Shaw smiled,but pushed the thought of Jennifer aside, "I just knew Joanna and Alex would up together..you look just like him. Haven't seen him,either..how is he?"

Logan's smile faltered, "Um..he uh,he passed away...when I was five. Accident at his work."

"Oh,I'm so sorry,Logan." Mr. Shaw sympathized while Nicole just looked at him sadly.

"It's uh,its alright. You didn't know." Logan said quietly while rubbing at his neck, "Um,anyways..I'm sorry,but I can't tutor today. My aunt invited us last minute to my cousins graduation party. She gets really stressed out when she plans things,so I'm not surprised she forgot us." Logan added.

"Oh,okay then. It was nice meeting you,Logan. I'll see you next time?" Mr. Shaw asked. Logan smiled his way,and nodded, "Okay then. Take care." He told Logan. But then he turned to Nicole, "I'll go get some lunch ready for us,then we can do whatever you want. I haven't done anything with my daughter in a while." He told her. With one goodbye wave aimed to Logan,Mr. Shaw was off to the kitchen,leaving Logan and Nicole to stand awkwardly in the room.

"If you actually want me to come back to tutor you on Monday,or even want me to talk to you during school,text me. I'm sorry if I made you mad,or anything. I know you're not my girlfriend." Logan spoke as he reached for the door knob, "But sometimes,I wish you were." And without another glance to Nicole,Logan opened the front door,and exited the Shaws' home.

And Nicole stood there. Not saying a word,but just letting her heart drop to her stomach.

XXX

"Honey," Joanna began, "are you okay?" She asked her son who was currently sitting at the dinner table,picking at his food with his fork.

"Yeah,mom." Logan answered, "Just not that hungry."

"Logan. You've barley eaten anything." Joanna said sternly.

"Mom,I really don't want to eat anything. I just..can I please be excused? I just want to go to bed." Logan said a bit sadly.

"Honey,are you sure you're okay? I'm your mother. You know you can tell me anything." Joanna told her son as she got up to stand beside him. She ran her fingers through Logan's short spikes, "Logan,do you need to tell me anything?" She asked calmly.

Logan shook his head,while getting out of chair. He wrapped his arms around his mother,and closed his eyes,knowing that by just his mothers soothing touch,Logan would be okay.

For the night.

Unless he spills everything to his mom about his current problems,nothing would be fully okay.

So when Joanna rubs her hand in soothing circles on Logan's back,Logan just whispers a small, "I love you,ma." before heading off to his room.

And when Logan finally lays down onto his bed,the blankets up to his neck,he sighs and closes his eyes thinking that if his dad were still alive,his girl problems wouldn't be much of problems anymore.

XXX

Review? :)-M.

P.S: I'm still writing this on my iPod,so any errors are...I wanna say their mostlyl my fault,but come on..spell check on these iPods ANNOY THE HELL OUT OF ME. I promise you,that by only this paragraph,spell check changed mostly every word to something else...okay. Sorry. Just clarifying. BYYYYYE :)

P.P.S: Sorry for the short chapter...it's just that no matter how short this was,I has to post it like this. With all that writers block I had writing this chapter,I had to post it like this so I could move on writing the next...and I kinda just wanted to put P.P.S...OKAY NOW BYYYYYYE. =D


	12. Blah,blah,blah Problems

**I don't even have an excuse to as why I forking took forever on updating. And for what it's worth-IT'S WORTH NOTHING. This chapter is nothing interesting -.- It's basically a filler. SHUCKS.**

** ...don't completely hate me?**

**RandomWriter23- I was sorta thinking "What if her dad acts like a douche,but is just really overprotective of his little girl?" but then I guess that idea flew by my mind and I didn't type it -.- eh. I don't like writing a sad Logan,but I had to. And no. Logan pouting is adorable. I'd rather think its a way to show a...compliment? ...:) **

**thesandbar- I absolutely agree with digging a grave for whoever makes Logan sad. Yes. I just always thought Logan would have a good relationship with his mother. Psh. If most Rushers think Logan looks adorable while sad,we're all horrible people. ;)**

**Onto the chappie!**

**Enjoy?...eh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable. **

XXXXXX

Saturday's were always a peaceful quiet day for the Mitchell's.

But this Saturday was plain,and silent. Not fun at all.

"Do you need me to do anything today,mom?" Logan asked as he came down from his bedroom,finding his mother in the kitchen.

"I need you take out the trash before you go to Kendall's." His mom answered in a kind voice.

"How did you know..."

"You always go to Kendall with your problems. He always helps you. You have known Kendall longer than Carlos or James,anyways." Joanna said as if this was just common logic.

Logan sighed as he picked up the trash his mother was already handing him, "Yeah,yeah.." He muttered as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back soon,mom."

"Okay,honey. Just make sure to tell me if you're staying over for dinner at Kendall's."

Nodding,Logan headed out of his home,throwing away the trash bag and heading off to Kendall's home. It was really convenient that Carlos and Kendall both lived in the same neighborhood as Logan. James of course lived in a community like Nicole's.

Speaking of Nicole,Logan didn't feel mad or anything,he was just sad. Well,he is mad at himself for not having the balls to talk to Nicole about this whole stupid situation,but he's sad because even if they did talk,Nicole wouldn't all of a sudden be his girlfriend. When she had said that stuff about "You can't tell me what to do. You're not my boyfriend." it made Logan think that she wouldn't even enjoy going out with Logan. She had said it,almost like her voice was venom.

And Logan didn't know if it was because she was angry that she spoke that way,or what.

Hopefully Kendall would be able to help.

So when he finally got the front door of the Knights' residence,he knocked lightly knowing that everyone was probably home,and that it was quiet.

Logan smiled when he saw the little eleven year old who answered, "Oh,hey,Loges." Katie greeted.

"Hey,Katie." He replied,ruffling the brunettes hair a bit,before she stepped aside and closed the door behind Logan, "Kendall in his room?" He asked already making his way to the staircase that would lead him there.

"Yeah. Mom went out for groceries." Katie responded heading to the refrigerator and getting two juice boxes,tossing one to Logan when she came back.

"Uh,no thanks,Katie." Logan replied kindly,handing the juice back to her.

"But we always drink juice box juice when you come over. Something must be really wrong with you today." Katie said with a little worry.

"Is it that obvious?" Logan asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh,definitely. You don't have cheery eyes like you always do. And trust me,since I love your eyes very much,I would know." Katie responded taking a sip of her juice, "And don't get all cocky because I said I love your eyes." She began to protest.

Logan laughed and went over to kiss the top of her head, "I know you have a crush on James,not me." Logan said with another chuckle as he made his way up the stairs,hearing Katie whine behind him and muttering a simple, 'Whatever.'

Logan didn't even bother to knock on Kendall's closed bedroom door,Kendall's like his brother. He wouldn't mind.

He found Kendall laying down,staring at the ceiling,with his headphones on. A couple seconds later,Kendall looked over to Logan with a bit of surprise. He took his headphones off to hang at his neck,and he sat up, "What's up,man?" He asked as Logan took a seat on the empty space in front of Kendall.

"Oh,you know,the sky." Logan answered smoothly.

Kendall shoved him, "Idiot."

Logan laughed, "But,no. I need help."

"Yeah,I know. Both mentally and physically."

"Douche." Logan said with a glare.

"Don't swear in my home. Katie could be wandering around,and accidentally hear you." Kendall scolded,getting up to close the bedroom door.

"You and I both know that that little girl knows more than we expect her to." Logan reasoned.

"No! Just no! In my head,she's my innocent little baby sister." Kendall said frantically,going to sit back down on his bed, "Okay! Now. Why are you here?" He asked.

"Well,can't I just come visit one of my very best friends,whom I love very much?" Logan said with a fake smile.

"What do you want,Logan?" Kendall asked again,seeing right through his friend.

Logan sighed, "It's Nicole.."

"Did you screw it up like I told you you would?"

"Kendall!" Logan exclaimed a bit frustrated.

"What?" Kendall asked as if nothing was wrong.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Look,maybe I'm overreacting on this whole thing. Anyways...I sorta made her get mad at me."

"And?"

"And I need help!" Logan pleaded, "I don't want her angry at me."

"Well,what exactly did you do?" Kendall asked.

"I sorta told her that I didn't want her hanging out with Toby.." Logan said quietly.

"You don't tell a girl,who's not your girlfriend,what guys she can and cannot talk to! Logan,as smart as you are,you're a pure idiot when it comes to girls." Kendall exclaimed,shaking his head at his friend. Logan rolled his eyes at his choice of words,probably almost the same as Nicole's.

"I agree with Kendall one hundred percent,Logan!" The boys heard Katie yell.

Both boys turned to the bedroom door that was already creaking open. Logan shook his head when he saw Katie's head peek in, "You should've just left that alone. If she genuinely likes you,then you would know she's not looking for another guy. That she only has eyes for you."

"But what if she doesn't want me? I say we're not even close to a relationship." Logan said quietly.

"Bull." Kendall declared.

"I agree,again." Katie said,coming into the room and sitting crisscross on the floor in front of them, "I know Nicole. She seems like a down to earth kind of girl. She'd be perfect for you. Her father is in the 'Apple' company."

"Woah,how did you know that?" Logan asked a bit shock.

"What doesn't Katie know?" Kendall answered Logan with another question. All Logan did was nod in understanding, "Anyways,I didn't know Nicole's dad worked there."

"I knew her dad bought the newest house close to James' neighborhood. It was all in the newspaper. Her dad practically owns half of his department by now. He's getting the big 'vice president' promotion. That's why they moved out here." Katie announced smoothly, "And well,Kendall,she probably didn't tell you guys her last name. She's Nicole Shaw."

"SHAW?!" Kendall exclaimed,then turning to Logan with wide eyes, "And you knew?!"

Logan raised his hands in defense, "She had a hard time telling me. She wasn't straight-up about it. She feels like we'll just like her for her money. But I told her that James had big bucks in his family,so I calmed her down by saying that we'll treat her just like him." He explained.

Kendall backed down with an 'Oh...oops.' expression,and said, "Well...thats probably why she said she moved here because of 'family problems'. But what you told her is true. She's just like any of us,and we're her friends...so does that mean that we can't tell Carlos or James about this?" He asked.

"Definitely not Carlos. He's too much of a tech guy,and he'll spill that we told him whenever Nicole talks to him. You know he doesn't like keeping secrets from people." Logan responded, "And...well. Nah,not James either. Let's just keep this between us. And I didn't tell you,she did." Logan said pointing to Katie accusingly.

"Yeah,yeah,whatever." Katie spoke, "Anyways,Logan,what's the problem here?" She asked with eyebrows raised, "It's not rocket science! Go to her house,and apologize. That's it!"

"That's actually true...I mean,apologize for being an idiot. And if she forgives you,sit her down and talk about you guys." Kendall told Logan sternly, "'Cause I know you guys kissed. And more than once."

A bit of blush appeared on Logan's cheeks,and Kendall laughed, "I haven't seen you blush ever since Janice Golden called you cute in seventh grade,back in Minnesota!" He said with a chuckle, "If this all works out between you two,which it probably will,ask her out. Not right after,but ask her out in time."

Logan sighed, "So..um..."

"You go to her house. Knock on her door. She answers it-"

"I understand,Katie." Logan said in an unenthusiastic voice, "But...god."

"You're such a wuss." Kendall told Logan,shoving him in the shoulder, "Do what Katie says. But sit her down,and talk about your..'situation'."

Logan rolled his eyes but nodded, "Yeah. I will." Then it was a bit quiet. Logan sighed.

"Hey,Logan?" Katie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me with my homework if you're not leaving anytime soon?"

Logan laughed, "Sure."

XXX

When Logan finished up his dinner,he cleaned up for himself and his mother. Washing and putting away all the dishes,his mother watched with a smile, "I've taught you well,huh?" She spoke.

With a laugh,Logan dried his hands walking over to his mom, "Why else would I be so organized and clean?" He asked.

Joanna laughed along, "You gotta love me." She said with a smile.

Logan kissed her cheek while giving her a hug, "Of course I love you,Ma." He told her,pulling apart from their embrace, "I'm gonna head up to my room."

"Okay,I'll be down here watching TV for a bit,before I head off to bed." Joanna said with a smile,before starting to walk off to the living room.

Logan sighed,headed for the staircase but he stopped himself on the first step, "Mom?" He called out.

"Yeah,sweetie?"

"I need help."

So for the next two hours,Logan and his mother talked. Talked about Nicole,what Logan could do,what Logan's done wrong.

Every piece of motherly advice she had,she told. Logan even brought up his thought about his father. How he wished he was still with them,so he could help him with his girl problems. Joanna had laughed and placed a hand on Logan's cheek,whispering a small, "You remind me of him everyday,you know."

"Is that a good thing?" Logan asked.

She smiled and nodded, "The best thing." She replied, "Now. I want you to think about all of this okay,sweetie? Nicole's a good girl. I'd love to see my little Logie with someone like her. I'm heading off to bed,never know if they'll randomly call me into work." She said with a roll of her eyes, "Don't go to sleep too late. Love you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed off to her room.

"Best mom ever." Logan said to himself as he continued to watch his late night TV shows.

XXX

Sorry for any spelling errors ._. Review...? Oh! One last thing: CARGAN IS FORKING ADORABLE. :) -M.


	13. Three Strikes,And You're Out

**So. I'm posting this today,couple hours before BTR is on. Posting it now because I know I'm gonna be way to sad and depressed to post anything else for a while. I just...I can't. **

**Umm...I'm giving you all a fangirl rusher hug because we're all gonna need it. Xoxo-M.**

XXX

When Logan awoke the next morning,his eyes didn't open up to reveal the dark blue coloring of his ceiling of this room,but a plain white view of his living room roof.

He groaned as he sat up,rubbing his eyes and twisting his neck because it now hurt for falling asleep in a bad position on the couch last night. His mother always told him to not fall asleep on the couch because Logan was one to never lay down on the furniture of his home. Weird,yes,he knows. But he never did since he always fell asleep there. So while he dozes off while watching his late night shows,he tilts his head to the side,and keeps slipping until his neck is in an awkward position,and his eyes close off into a slumber.

Mothers know best for a reason.

As he heard heels clicking into the kitchen,he headed over himself.

"Mornin,ma." Logan spoke with his raspy voice,moving over to wrap his mother in a hug.

"Oh,morning sweetie. Why are you up so early? It's just about nine thirty." She asked.

Logan sighed as he kept embracing his mom basically falling back asleep with his head resting on her shoulder, "Mm...fell asleep on the couch..." He murmured.

"Now your neck hurts doesn't it? What have I told you about that?" She scolded. With a sigh she laughed and gently moved her son off of her, "Aw look how cute you look with your hair all ruffled up,Logie."

Logan whined running his hand through his locks, "Yeah,yeah." He looked at his mother,then Furrowed his eyebrows, "Why are you all dressed up?" He asked gesturing to the nice getup his mom was usually in when she went to work, "You're not working today,are you? It's Sunday! You need your rest,ma."

Joanna laughed, "Apparently I gotta go in today,Logan. Just gotta make a quick coffee to go and I'm out of here. You know how to cook,make yourself something,okay?"

With a sigh,Logan nodded and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before heading off to his bedroom.

As he finished changing into a plain red t-shirt,and some comfy shorts,he went to go check his ringing phone.

Logan mentally scoffed at the text from Kendall,telling him to go to Nicole's,or else Katie said she would personally talk to Nicole about it.

And now that Logan thought about it,it might be easier if Katie would just talk for him.

No! That's just a dick move. As soon as Logan thought of that,his phone beeped again, "Grow a pair and do it now."

Logan laughed at his friend who always knew what to say. Note the sarcasm.

XXX

After eating some cereal,Logan headed out,not bothering to change. It was a hot day,nice day. Hell,when is it not? It's L.A.

Logan brought out his phone as he sat down on a nearby bus bench,creating a new message to Nicole, "You home?"

He hesitantly sent it,waiting only a couple minutes for her response, "Yeah.."

Not bothering to reply,he started walking once again,into the direction of her home.

Once at the gates of the Shaws' home,Logan typed in the code that he saw Nicole type in other times. Good thing Logan had good memory.

As soon as he stepped in,the gates closed once again behind him. Stepping up to knock on the front door,he rocked back and forth on his heels. Looking up when he heard the door opening,he came face to face with a shy looking Nicole. She seemed the same way she did right now,as she had on her first day of school.

Logan waved his hand lightly, "Hey." he said quietly.

Nicole muttered back a simple hey,stepping aside to let Logan in. As soon as the door shut behind them,they were enveloped into silence.

Nicole moved around to walk in front of him, "Um..you want anything to drink?" She asked.

"I uh..I actually wanted to just talk." Logan replied,rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh." Nicole nodded her head in understanding before heading over to her living room,motioning Logan to follow.

Sitting side by side on the black leather couch in front of the plasma screen TV,Logan spoke first, "I..I don't know what to say exactly."

Nicole kept her eyes on her lap where her hands rested, "I mean,what exactly is there to say?" She asked, "It's..well..yeah."

"Are you mad at me?" Logan asked.

"I was never really mad,Logan. Just..I dunno. A little disappointed?"

Logan furrowed his eyebrows as he turned to her, "Disappointed? In what?"

Still keeping her eyes locked to her lap,she replied, "I guess...I'm not sure. I just..I felt a little disappointed that,well..the whole thing that started it was Toby. What set you off about him?"

Logan licked his lips,what was he supposed to tell her? That Toby's just a loudmouthed son of a bitch who might be telling Nicole things that she might take a different way?

"I guess I just don't like him all that much." And that's mistake number one of the day,Mitchell!

"Well you could've just said." Nicole suggested, "And that would've been dealt with."

"Sorry." Logan tried.

"It's okay.." Nicole answered with a sigh. She chewed at her bottom lip wondering if he was gonna bring up anything else. Her dad was supposed to be working really late,so they had enough time to talk, "Is that...all you wanted to talk about?"

With a quick response,Logan was determined to do what Kendall said, "No. There's more." With a deep breath,he spoke all he could, "I know we're not dating,but we've done some things that basically only couples would do. Or even friends with benefits. But we're not any of those. I know its probably wrong of us that we did those things,but I don't regret anything. Because I will admit,that I really,really like you Nicole. You may feel like you're different than the rest of us in a bad way,but I don't care. All I see when I look at you is a normal,beautiful,smart girl that's just like any of the other people I know. I know I've done some stupid pointless things,but I mean...none of those things are worth fighting over. But the main thing I wanna say here,is that I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry for being an idiot that's even stupider when it comes to girls. I've never had a girlfriend before,so I didn't know what to do. Not implying that you are or ever will be my girlfriend or anything,but I'm just saying. I mean,I think-"

"Logan."

"-you'd be girlfriend material-"

"Logan."

"-but you'd probably never-"

"Logan!" Nicole shut him up with a chuckle, "Calm down." Placing her hand on his shoulder they looked at each other, "It's okay...everything's fine."

And they stared at each other for a few seconds,or maybe minutes. Just quietness between the two of them. But when Nicole could feel Logan's breath milemeters away from her lips,she spoke, "Okay." She breathed,moving herself back and away from that position, "We..uh. We can't do that. Friends don't that. Because..we are friends. Right?"

Logan licked his lips, "Um..yeah. Sorry 'bout that."

"But friends do hug...don't they?" Nicole asked slyly,opening her arms with a smile. Logan laughed before nodding,and going to embrace her.

Pulling away,there was no awkward tension in the air anymore. They just smiled at each other.

"You uh...wanna eat something? Or..watch a movie?" Nicole asked.

"A movie sounds nice."

And so for the rest of the night,they sat together,a friendly arm over Nicole's shoulder,having a little movie marathon.

XXX

Around 8:30,and during their fifth movie,Logan's phone rang. Nicole jumped when it sounded,as watching a scary movie at the moment,she was a little tense.

"Hello?" Logan answered, "Yeah...yeah. We did work it out...yes,just like you told me mom...yes. I'm sorry..I'll be home in a bit..okay..I will...bye.."

"Your mom?" Nicole asked with a smile,

"Yeah." He answered with his own smile, "I gotta go."

"Oh...okay." Nicole said,getting up from her spot,and leading Logan to the front door, "I'll see you..later?"

Logan opened his arms, "Hug?" Nicole laughed and rolled her eyes playfully. Giving in,she went into his embrace.

Just a little minute later,Nicole started hesitantly pulling away. But Logan only kept her pulled away enough that he could look at her. Reaching one hand up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear,he placed his hand on her cheek. With a hopeful look,he asked quietly, "One more for the road?"

And Nicole answered,by meeting him halfway.

Gently locking their lips together,they moved in perfect sync. But what seemed like hours,were only a few seconds of what they used for that moment.

Pulling away quickly,Nicole looked up to him giving him a little peck on the cheek before backing away to open the front door for him, "Night,Logan." She announced with a smile.

Logan managed a small smile, "Night."

And when Logan walked out with the smile still on his face,he felt like he was gonna be okay with Nicole,

Except for the fact that he didn't tell her about Camille. But Nicole and Logan aren't dating,so that shouldn't be a big deal right?

Strike two,Mitchell...

Three strikes,and you're out..

XXX

I know it's not long,but...yeah.

Much love-XoXo-M.


End file.
